Volando juntos
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Cuando Harry decide invitar a Ginny a volar con él, descubre que es algo más que la hermana de Ron, y aunque Cho haya sido su primer amor... realmente Ginny es diferente a lo que él ha conocido. Historia paralela a Un juego peligroso H
1. Introduccion

_Hola a todos, hola Mione 18, gracias por tu rewiew, aunque en realidad nadie debía haber leído el fic pq hubo un fallo y no salia el primer cap completo, asi que tuve que borrarlo todo y ahora lo vuelvo a subir, por supuesto tu RR me alegró muchisimo, lo malo es que al haber borrado la historia ahora solo lo tngo en hotmail, pero no pasa nada, espero que sigas leyendo._

_Bueno para los que no hayan leído nada este fic H/G trata sobre todo de Harry y Ginny, claro, pero sucede en paralelo a una historia llamada "un juego peligroso" que es R/H lo que pasa es que Ron y Hermione no se hablan debido a que despues de su primer encuentro romantico Padma besa a Ron delante de Hermione que se niega a perdonarlo, Harry tb esta enfadado con Hermione y Ron no sale de Griffindor, asi que la mayor parte del tiempo Harry lo pasa con Ginny, a quien decide invitar a volar todas las tardes con su saeta, No me pregunten porque, mejor lean :P UN BESAZO!!!! _

_P.d. esta introduccion tiene su significado aunque no lo parezca, ya lo sabrán al final del ff, besitos de nuevo. (Y GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS MIONE 18)_

INTRODUCCION

-Normas generales para la interpretación quiromántica... Debe estrablecerse un determinado orden a seguir en la lectura de la mano, por ejemplo, se empezará observando la forma de los dedos y las uñas, bla bla bla... Esto es más aburrido que el diario de sueños...- Harry bostezó a la vez que asentía, eran cerca de las 9 nueve de la noche, y lo que más le apetecía despues de un duro entrenamiento de quiditch no era precisamente interpretar lo que significaban las líneas de su mano, Ron pasó rapidamente las tres primeras hojas y comenzó a leer de nuevo –Primera parte... la quirognomía, la piel... El primer elemento que habrá que examinar para obtener una impresión general del estado de salud y del temperamento de un individuo es la piel de su mano. Si posee un color sonrosado y es resitente al tacto –alargó la mano bruscamente agarró el dedo indice de Harry y miró la palma de su mano tirando de él, Harry solo lo miró somñoliento -...firme, de temparatura ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado fría... -continuaba leyendo- ¿Y como diablos se supone que se yo la temperatura de tu piel?

-Depende bastante de quien tenga al lado- comentó Harry sin pensar en nadie en particular, y Seamus que estaba frente a ellos leyendo la mano de Dean se ri

-En ese caso debes de estar helado- Ron por su parte observo a Luna que se sentaba junto a Harry leyendo "el quisquilloso" con la revista inclinada, despues se aclaró la garganta y continuó leyendo –nos encontramos con una persona sana, bien equilibrada, capaz de controlar sus impulsos y emociones –Ron volvió a mirar la palma de la mano de Harry y copió el texto –Bueno pues asi eres tú Harry –Ahora te toca a ti interpretar –Ron extendió su mano de mala gana con la palma hacia arriba, Harry recostado hacia atrás en su butaca la examinó y continuó leyendo

-Por el contrario el individuo facilmente excitable, aquel que se deja llevar por sus impulsos y emociones –en ese momento Hermione que se sentaba frente a Ron se asomo por encima del montón de libros –y que actúa y razona dominado por la cólera...-Harry hizo una pausa, evitó mirar a Ron y continuó leyendo, la palma de la mano de Ron tenía un color rosado casi rojizo –tiene una coloración rosa con tendencia al rojo...

-¡Bua! ¡Que estupidez!- decía Ron observandose su mano con determinación -¡Yo no soy colérico!

-Espera, todavía hay más. Los individuos de mano rosada aspiran un largo matrimonio con numerosos hijos, siendo el mínimo de siete- En ese momento sonrió a Hermione que tambien se reía, acompañada de Seamus y Dean, Ron le quitó a Harry el libro de las manos mientras este se sujetaba el estomago mientras reía

-Que gracioso eres Harry... cada día tienes más sentido del humor- Le dijo frunciendo el ceño entonces cuando comprobó que el último parrafo referente a la familia se lo había inventado su amigo, miró a Hermione mimoso –Herm, ¿Verdad que yo no soy colérico?

-¿y facilmente excitable?- interrumpió Harry, Ron lo miró con cara de asesino y Dean y Seamus se contagiaban la risa uno al otro

-¡Callate ya!- le dijo con las orejas rojas y le tiró el libro al pecho, a pesar de que lo dejo durante unos segundos sin respiración Harry seguía riendo, desde que sus dos mejores amigos salían juntos no podía evitar bromear más de la cuenta, y despues de todo, Ron era tan feliz que los enfados no le duraban más de tres segundos

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué clase de novia eres?- Hermione se limpió una lagrimilla

-Vamos, Ron, solo es una broma, no te pongas así... -Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo algo asi como "ahí va el romanticismo..." y le dictó a Harry el texto para que lo copiara, entonces el cuadro de la dama gorda se movió y por él entró Ginny, miró a Harry timidamente, sonrió y les dijo que se iva a dormir, Harry la siguió con la mirada y ella pasó tras la puerta que daba a las escalerillas de caracol, cuando volvió su mirada al pergamino Ron lo contemplaba con una media sonrisa y Hermione también.

-¿Qué, que pasa?


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Ginny volaba con los ojos cerrados y la mejilla recostada entre los omoplatos de Harry, surcaban el cielo, la escoba era tan cómoda y ligera que no se apreciaba, y la túnica de Harry tan suave... Harry miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, ¿Es posible que alguien se duerma volando? Era la segunda vez que Ginny y Harry volaban juntos sobre los terrenos de juego, y Ginny cada vez se agarraba más de la túnica, Harry miró las manos de Ginny entrelazadas en su abdomen, una manos pequeñas, sonrosadas y de piel brillante, su pelo rojizo hacia juego con sus labios, y su cara ovalada y manchada de pecas, era bastante atractiva, aunque parecía tener menos edad de la que realmente tenía ¿Le habría olvidado Ginny, o seguiría gustandole? Pero no era posible, Ginny salía con Michael Corner, ¿Qué pensaría si Michael Corner supiera que volaba con Harry, abrazada a él? ¿Y que pensaría Ron? ¿Y si a Ginny todavía le quedaba algún resquicio de amor hacia Harry? ¿Pensaría Ron que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos?

-Ginny- Harry, manteniendo la escoba en línea recta, sacudió a Ginny por las espalda con sutileza, con una sola mano, necesitaba la otra para manejar la escoba –Ginny, ¿estas dormida? –Ginny pestañeó lentamente y lo miró, Harry reparó en sus ojos celestes bordeados de un azul mucho más claro surcado por diversos tonos, era como el mismo cielo -¿Quieres bajar?

-Como quieras, no estaba dormida, solo estaba pensando- Harry había aminorado la marcha e ivan despacito rozando las nubes anaranjadas –¡Que preciosidad!- Dijo Ginny reparando en el nacar sonrosado del cielo –esta atardeciendo- era cierto, el rostro aterciopelado de Ginny adquirió un tono melocotón, Ginny señaló con impetú el cielo y Harry observó.

-Es bonito- agregó sin a penas mover los labios, la brisa le desordenaba el flequillo, bordearon el algo, Harry paso sobre la superficie cristalina, Ginny sin soltarse de él alargó la mano y rozó con el dorso el agua fría y cristalina -¡Cuidado!- grito Harry, Ginny con un grito ahogado se aferró a Harry y buscó al calamar gigante con los ojos, Harry se reía.

-Eres tonto...- murmuró Ginny embelesada, ¿Por qué tenía que tenía que tener aquellos oyuelos?

-Ginny- dijo Harry muy serio y a Ginny la dio un huelco el corazón -¿Por qué no bajamos ya? Creo que los Ravenclaw entrenan los martes sobre esta hora, no quiero volver a encontrarme con Cho, como la semana pasada –Ginny recordó como Harry miró a Cho con uan mezcla de confusión, recelo y pena, seguro que seguía gustandole.

-Vale...- Fueron descendiendo con suavidad hasta tocar el cesped, bajaron de la escoba, todavía no había llegado nadie al campo de quiditch, el cielo se habia teñido de añil, y el sol estaba practicamente escondido, Ginny derrepente parecía triste, Harry recordó que lo mismo había sucedido la última vez que volaron juntos, sin embargo, volvieron a acordar que volarían de nuevo la semana siguiente

-Puedes coger la escoba de Ron, podemos practicar- la sugirió Harry, Ginny asintió- Ginny...¿Estas.. bien? –Estaba claro, estaba despertando falsas esperanzas en Ginny, y la estaba haciendo daño ¿Sería eso? Pero no podía preguntarla si seguía estando por él, sería una desfachatez por su parte. Ginny no podía decirle que le gustaba, ya no volvería a hablar con ella si lo hacía, estaba segura, suspiró, Harry la estaba mirando, y Ginny hizo un gran esfuerzo por sobreponerse.

-¿Sabes lo de Harnes Jhons? Lo van a fichar los Chudley, pero es de los tornados, como ya sabras los Chudley y los tornados son equipos antagónicos –comenzó a relatar con una alegría fingida que se convirtió en real al poco tiempo

-¿Y que opina Ron?- Preguntó Harry con curiosidad, Ron tenía la convinción de que los tornados eran unos prepotenetes y que los seguidores de los Tornados eran falsos fanáticos, que en el momento en el que dejaran de ser los favoritos nadie querría saber nada de ellos

-¡Esta que trina! Dice que eso no puede ser posible

-¿Pero a que equipo se va Pucey?- Pucey era el golpeador de los Chudley

-¡Harry! ¡que poco informado estas! Pucey se retira, a decidido terminar la carrerar de auror que comenzó en su época estudian...

-¡De auror!- se sorprendió Harry, que siempre pensó que Ron bromeaba sobre eso

-Harry, tienes que leer "Los tres aros de la discordía" es un suplemento del diario "Snitch" te puedo dejar los numeros atrasados... verás en el nº 24 de...- Harry y Ginny se enfrascaron en una conversación interesantisima sobre el deporte favorito de ambos, Harry hablaba con ella como jamás lo había echo con ninguna chica, ni siquiera con Hermione, de echo, desde que se enfado con ella por no perdonar a Ron y desde que Ron había decidido amargarse aún más la existencia recluído en la torre, no la hablaba. Despues de charlar Harry y Ginny tomaron caminos separados, Ginny había decidido tomar un baño y Harry encontrarse con su amigo.

-Lo he pasado genial- Sonrió Ginny

-Yo tambien- dijo Harry, y la despidió con la mano

-Hasta luego Harry!

-Hasta luego Potter...- dijo una nueva voz, Harry se giró y vió como Michael Corner entraba con Cho no muy lejos de él, para sorpresa de Harry Ginny pasó por su lado sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

Harry aquella vez no toleró que Ron se hiciera el dormido, como delataban aquellos ronquidos tan antinaturales, se inclinó hacia el y lo agitó con fuerza, casi con rabia, Ron seguía empeñado en no ceder, hasta que mareado se levantó bruscamente

-¡Se puede saber que te pasa!- Le grito a Harry que lo soltó al momento

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Ya lo sabes bien Harry, no me martilizes

-Sabes que a Hermione se le pasará, lo que debes de hacer es pagarselas a Padma

-Ah si? Y como? Ademas, si Hermione me vuelve a ver junto a Padma se enfadará más

-Yo creo que no, seguro que Hermione esta esperando alguna especie de acto de madurez por tu parte

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Me estas llamando inmaduro? Gracias, ese es precisamente el apoyo que yo esperaba de tí- Harry suspiró, se sentó al lado de Ron y se quedaron ambos en silencio, a lo pies de la cama contemplando los posters de futbol de Dean y los de quiditch de Seamus. -¿Has olvidado ya a Cho?- Harry sonrió amargamente

-Cho nunca existi

-¿Cómo?

-Que a mi me gustaba una Cho que me inventé, ¿sabes...?- Ron parecía creer que Harry habia perdido la cabeza

-Em... no lo entiendo

-Es sencillo, imagina que sales con Hermione- a Ron se le ilumino el semblante –y que despues de unos días resulta que es imposible pasar tres segundos con ella sin que se eche a llorar o se enfade, resulta que ella es otro tipo de persona, una persona con la que no funcionas, una persona... diferente a lo que tu creías

-Eso es imposible- concluyó Ron –Hermione es Hermione y la conozco perfectamente- Harry suspiró, claro, el era el unico idiota que se enamoraba de una chica de la que lo unico que sabia era producto de su imaginación –Pero creo que se lo que quieres decir... es... bueno, no la conocias de nada Harry, era salir con una completa desconocida, pero seguro que guardas algún buen recuerdo y tú... al menos... llegaste a salir con ella, y seguro que no se te ocurrió agarrarla del pescuezo para darla un beso...- Ron entristeció, era cierto, a Harry no se le ocurriría semejante burrada, aunque tuviese poco tacto como decía Hermione –y deberías de saber que mi hermana sigue colgada por ti

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Harry alarmado

-Bueno, eso espero, que este colgada por ti, ese Corner no me cae bien, es un aprobechado

-Pero Ron, ¿Y si yo no correspondo a tu hermana? –Ron le miró pero no dijo nada, solo se levantó y miró por la ventana

-¿Tu crees que puede ser cierto que le guste a Hermione?- Harry se sulfuró, el tambien quería que lo escucharan, sin embargo Ron estaba tan absorto en su situación que el vacio de Harry era un sentimiento vanal y sin importancia –intenta corresponder a mi hermana Harry, si la conocieras de verdad olvidarías a Cho en un segundo.

-¿a ti no te importaría que saliera con tu hermana? Es decir, ¿No me colgarías por el cuello ni nada por el estilo?

-¿A ti? Que idiota... no lo haría, por supuesto, a no ser que te sobrepasaras...- Ron se acercó a la mesilla y saco un librito que al abrirlo exclamó "una receta bien copiada es una pocion bien terminada" –Si Hermione hubiera utilizado su propia voz para estos absurdos consejos los escucharía realmente...

A la mañana siguiente un cartelito advertía la fecha de la excursión a Hogsmeade y la necesidad de tener autorización. Cuando llegaron al gran salón guiados por un intenso olor a chocolate caliente y bollería de horno, incluso algunos pastelitos flotaban por los pasillos, y tanto Harry como Ron se preguntaban cual era el motivo de un desayuno casi festivo, sin embargo cuando Dumbledore les explico que se celebraba simplemente un día más de clase, asintieron ante la afirmación de Ginny de que Dumbledore era un loco maravilloso y se inflaron el estomago, Hermione tan siquiera levantó la vista para mirar a Ron, en cambio Padma le saludo con una sonrisa estúpida desde la mesa de Ravenclaw

-La voy a partir la cara...- murmuró Ginny apretando los dientes, y Hermione negó con la cabeza, por su parte Ron llevaba mas de diez minutos masticando el primer bocado de ensaimada. Ron ya se había cansado de perseguir a Hermione pidiendola perdón, aunque eso no evitaba que fuera como un alma en pena cada vez que Hermione estaba delante, Harry pensó que ella podía llegar a ser detestable si se lo proponía. Entonces Ginny miraba con sorpresa a la mesa de Ravenclaw, casi con miedo, pero esta vez no era a Padma sino a Cho Chang, Cho iva directamente hacia Harry, cuando llegó se inclinó y le susurró al oído rozandole la mejilla con su oscuro y fino pelo.

-No se lo enseñes a nadie- y le tomó la mano con fuerza, cuando se alejó Harry volvió recuperar la sensibilidad y el pulso y comprobó que en su mano había un pedazo de pergamino _"Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo nuestro, me gustaría que nos vieramos en la visita a Hogsmeade, a las cinco en las tres escobas" _¿Sobre lo nuestro? Se preguntó Harry de inmediato, y por alguna razón se sintió enfadado ¿Qué era eso de "lo nuestro"?

-Menuda imbécil- murmuró alguien al lado de Ginny, era Luna Lovegood que colocaba su desayuno flotante sobre la mesa y el diario "snitch" –es una estúpida sin limitaciones- continuó recitando sin a penas mover los labios, asentía como si en realidad no fuera ella quien hablará sino otra persona a la que daba la razón

-¿A quien te refieres?- preguntó Ron de inmediato

-A ACHONCHADA –Luna levanto sus grandes ojos saltones para mirar a Ron fijamente y sin pestañear

-A Cho- corroboró Ginny, Harry se sorprendió asi mismo cuando el mote de Luna le pareció gracioso

-¿y por qué te metes con ella? Podría ser pefectamente la novia de Harry- continuó Ron, pero Harry intervinó en la conversación de inmediato

-No es mi novia- agregó escuetamente, Hermione suspiró la dio una palmadita a Ginny en el hombro y se fue

-Pues esa suerte que tienes- continuó Luna leyendo "Snitch" del reves

-¿Por qué lees "snitch" del reves? No creo que en ese diario escriban algo sobre las estúpidas runas

-No, por supuesto, eso es competencia de mi padre- contesto ella muy tranquila- es simplemente que estoy observando una finta de Gregory Stanler, jugador de las avispas de Buirburne

-¡Se que es de la avispas!- exclamó Ron enojado, Ginny sonrió a Harry y señaló algo a su lado, a Harry le costó reaccionar, y después le pasó la mantequilla.

-¿Sabes lo que te digo Ginny?- la decía Hermione mientras cruzaban un largo pasillo frente al busto de "Iriardo, el apasionado por los tricornios" –Que luches por él, Cho ya se ha reído bastante de Harry- Ginny no sabía que decir, andaba en silencio cargando una serie de libros sobre especies marinas de Oronestos, peces capaces de hablar que cumplían los deseos de aquel que los pescara, tenían que investigar sobre estos y la cantidad de penalizaciones del ministerio que cargaban a sus espaldas por aquella pasión por formar parte de las leyendas tradicionales de los muggles.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer yo? ¿Qué posibilidades tengo contra Cho?

-¡JA!- exclamo Hermione dando una sacudida con sus espeso pelo -¡Muchas! ¿No has visto como Harry negaba salir con Cho

-Si, pero...

-Y sino me equivoco, ha sonreído cuando Luna la llamó "Achonchada"- Ginny rió por lo bajo –Y tu, Ginny, quedas con Harry todas las semana y volais juntos, desde que te decidiste a hablar con él, parece que teneís muchas cosas en común, y eso es lo que necesita Harry, alguien que este en... en su onda

-Entonces... que hago...? –Hermione suspir

-Verás, de primeras invitalo a pasar el día juntos en Hogsmeade, y observa su reacción cuando te acerques demasiado a él...

-¿Qué acerque... que...? ¿Qué?

-Ginny, estaba convencida de que no te parecías a tu hermano, pero ahora compruebo que si. –dijo escuetamente, al momento se dio cuenta de que no debía haber sacado a Ron en la conversación.

-Hablando de mi hermano, jamás lo he visto tan deprimido, por favor Herm, por favor, perdonale- La cara de Hermione se ensombreció y sus ojos empezaron a brillar –Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, preferirias no sentir lo que sientes por él, no es cierto? Solo te dire algo Hermione, al contrario de lo que te pueda parecer, Ron es la persona más entregada que he conocido, y si le das una opotunidad te lo demostrará, lo se.

_¡Oh! capitulo largo e insufrible xD si has llegado hasta aqui esto demuestra tu gran paciencia, asi que ya que importa un esfuercillo más ¡Rewiew porfis!_

_Ah y Mione18 sobre las parejas tb tngo fics H/H aunque yo prefiero R/H pero no descarto la posibilidad de HARRY/HERMIONE y soy incapaz de cerrarme por completo en una sola pareja. Un besito!_


	3. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

El plan de las chicas empezó la tercera tarde de vuelo con Harry, ambos habían practicado quidtch, y Ginny le había pedido a Harry que la dejara conducir la saeta asi que este se montó detrás para ayudarla, de modo que Ginny, que fingió ser más torpe que en lo que realidad era, tenía fuertemente sujeta la escoba, con los brazos de Harry rodeandola, la ayudaba a dirigirla con sus manos sobre las de ella, estaban muy cerca, y sus las mejillas se rozaban continuamente.

-Veras, no hace falta hacer movimientos bruscos- explicaba Harry con una voz que a Ginny le pareció especialmente dulce y varonil, con sutilieza movió la mano derecha de Ginny hacia un lado, y la saeta giró unos 100 grados, Ginny cogió aire y dio un empujoncito hacia abajo, de manera que la saeta apuntó hacia el cesped, y la gravedad hizo que Harry cayera totalmente sobre la espalda de Ginny, y para que no cayera la abraz

-¡Lo siento!- mintió Ginny

-No te preocupes- Sus carrillos estaban pegados y ambos estaban colorados debido a que la sangre se les bajaba a la cabeza, Harry agarró con fuerza las manos de Ginny y estabilizó la escoba, seguía abrazando a Ginny y esta lo miraba, giró la cabeza y al instante se dió cuenta que si lo hacia...se puso colorado, la distancia entre su nariz y la de ella era escasa, Ginny no parecía menos cohíbida que él, se miraban a pocos milimetros, sus labios rojos, parecía que se crispaban algo en las comisuras –n-no pasa nada, un pe-pequeño resbalón, es que esta... saetra, sa-saeta es muy sensual, ¡digo, sensible!- Harry sintió que le ardía el rostro, se sentía enfadado con Ginny, y extrañado de su propia reacción, entonces descendió a trompicones, llegaron al cesped, bajo de la escoba y ayudó a Ginny a bajar de mala gana –em, mañana seguimos, ¿De acuerdo? –¿Por qué habia echo eso? ¿Por qué se habia acercado tanto? Ginny asintió tristemente, Harry se había enfadado, aunque en su corazon algo la decía que aquelllo era buena señal. –ya se, bueno... es que acabo de recordar algo y.. en fin! ¡Luego nos veremos en el Gran comedor! –Pero era mentira, Harry no tenía ningunas ganas de encontrarse con Ginny de nuevo, y estaba avergonzado, todavía se enfado más cuando uno de los critales de la primera planta del castillo le devolvió la imagen de su rostro, estaba colorado.

-¡Según lo que me cuentas el plan ha ido genial!- exclamó Hermione emocionada -¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Harry se puso colorado?- Ginny asintió con una tímida sonrisa, Hermione apretaba el puño con la mirada esperanzada

-Y dijo "sensual" en vez de "sensible" se referia a su escoba

-jajaja ¡ojala le hubiera visto! ¡Muy bien! Entonces, no abandonaremos la fase del acercamiento, desde luego, no te pases demasiado, si Harry se siente muy cohibido huirá y evitará encontrarse contigo, apuesto a que en unos días estará tan confuso que no sabrá con seguridad ni cual es su nombre...

-¿Cuál es la siguiente fase? Herm, no quiero que se enfade conmigo... ultimamente nos llevamos tan bien...

-No, no se enfadará. La segunda fase consiste en darle celos

-¿Celos?

-Claro, queda con cualquier chico, por ejemplo con Dean Tomas

-Pero no puedo utilizarle...

-oh! Vamos! Le escuche comentarle a Sean "Me la voy a ligar tío, es sencillo, Ginny es de ese tipo de chicas a las que le va el romanticismo"-Recitó Hermione poniendo la voz grave- Ginny alzó las cejas indignada

-¿Es eso cierto? ¡A mi no me va el romantic...!

-¡Ya te digo que es cierto! ¡Suerte que tu hermano no sabe nada! Muy bien, entonces el será nuestro conejillo, deja que se te acerque cuando Harry ronde a tu alrededor, y que despliegue sus encantos (seguramente intentará abrumarte con alagos absurdos y frases románticas falsas) yo me ocuparé de que Harry las escuche. Tu solo hazte un poco de rogar y sonrié a Dean como si te plantearas realmente que lo que dice es cierto

-¡Herm, no soy tan buena actriz!

-Ginny, tienes que hacerlo por Harry, si tengo que elegir un chica para él esa eres tú, asi que, confía en mí.

Y Ginny confió en ella, pero la parecía demasiado pronto para llevar acabo la segunda fase, como Harry no acudió al gran comedor a la hora en que normalmente lo hacia, no la importó cenar con toda la parsimonía de la que era capaz, la mesa de los profesores casi estaba vacia (salvo por Dumbledore que todavía examinaba unas meigas fritas a la luz de los candelabros), facilmente podrían contarse un total de doce personas en el gran salón, entre las cuales se encontraban Cho Chang y la estúpida de Marietta, era dificil para Ginny decidir quien la inspiraba más repugnancia de las dos, como de constumbre, Luna apareció de la nada y se sentó al lado de Ginny con una bola enorme de helado que levitaba y a la cual Luna daba lametazos frenéticos.

-¿Y Potter?- preguntó en una exalación entre lametón y lametón

-No lo se, todavía no ha llegado- Ginny escudriñaba la estancia como si Harry pudiera andar por allí intentando pasar desapercibido

-Debería de haber cenado ya

-Si, lo se, pero creo que me evita

-¿Quélehasecho?- Luna tuvo que pronunciar aquella pregunta a una velocidad mucho más tremenda, el helado goteaba y requería un lametón urgente

-¿Cómo? Yo no le he hecho nada- Ginny se sonroj

-Harry y Cho no hacen buena pareja

-Me lo has dicho muchas veces...

-La vigilo estrechamente, ¿sabes?- Luna dejo de chupar el helado, derrepente no parecía importarle el charco que estaba formando –te advierto que planea algo, Marietta y ella chismorrean en exceso –Ginny se asustó –dicen que Potter estaría más guapo sin gafas, y aunque no lo niego, no me da buena espina... ¡Fijate!- exclamó señalando a la puerta del vestibulo, donde un muchacho no muy alto para su edad, de pelo muy oscuro y atractivamente despeinado entraba a paso ligero -¡Ahí esta Romeo!- Ginny se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando a Luna que se callara –bueno, bueno...- Luna hizo levitar de nuevo su postre y se levantó manchandolo todo de helado –mucha suerte, estaré atenta, si Achochanda vuelve a hacer algun comentario sobre Harry puedes estar segura que te lo comunicaré- Luna apretó el puño orgullosa, y con paso militar se alejó varita en ristre y helado goteando al frente. Ginny sonrió a Harry que la lanzó una mirada nerviosa y se sentó frente a ella.

-Pure de patatas y Pollo asado... a ser posible- en la mesa aparecio un zumo de calabaza y un bocadillo de lomo –Vaya... bueno que se le va a hacer...

-Has llegado muy tarde- decía Ginny amablemente –los elfos deben estar recogiendo las cocinas. ¿Qué es lo que hacias?

-¿Y-yo? Ah, pues.. simplemente hacia compañía a Ron, ya sabes...- Ginny asintió, mojaba un bizcocho en su vaso de chocolate caliente, que tomaba como último postre de la cena, y con aquel era el tercero

-¿Qué tal llevas los TIMOS?- le preguntó intentando iniciar una conversación

-Bueno- Harry recordó lo bien que había ejecutado el "espectro Patronum" en el TIMO de artes oscuras y se llenó de optimismo –bastante aceptable

-¿Has hecho el de Artes Oscuras, verdad?- le preguntó Ginny, sacando un tema del que Harry estaba deseando hablar –Habras conjurado el espectro patronum, ¿No es cierto? Te sale genial, seguro que has sacado un excelente –Harry se inclinó sobre su cena evitando que se notara como su pecho se inflaba orgulloso

-Si, eso creo... en realidad no lo puedo asegurar, quizás me tenga que conformar con una "S"

-Ja, no seas modesto Harry, conmigo eso no vale, estoy segura de que tendrás una "E" Podrías ser auror, ¿sabes?- Harry ya no pudo contenerse, sentía una súbita satisfación, no era la primera persona que parecía convencida de su futuro en la profesión que más lo llamaba la atención –solo necesitas un poco más de practica en pociones- Harry se desinfló levemente, levantó la vista de su plato y se encontró con un gesto de apoyo considerable en el rostro pecoso de Ginny, tenía algo en la mejilla, espeso y oscuro, Harry señaló su rostro

-...tienes algo- la dijo acercando la yema del pulgar a su mejilla cerca de la comisura del labio

-¿D-donde?- preguntó Ginny nerviosa, Harry se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa y notó el tacto de su piel en la mejilla

-En la mejilla- Entonces Harry con un suave movimiento se deshizó de la motita de cacao, y aunque esta ya no estaba se quedo helado unos segundos, sin dejar de rozarla, Ginny empezaba a parecer un termostato

-Gra-gracias, yo... que... en fin... no se como... que guarrería, ¿No?- Harry no contestó, sentía un impulso indefinido, fruncio el ceño con extrañeza y entonces...

-ejem ejem- una tosecilla ridícula le hizo recordar a la horrosa profesora Umbrige, se giró con su mano muy cerca todavía de Ginny y entonces vió que no era la profesora, sino Cho Chang, con su brilante cabellera cayendo a un lado del cuello como un riachuelo negro serpetando hasta su pecho –disculpa, solo quería saber si podía hablar contigo

-Cla... claro- balbuceó Harry

-Ahora- agregó Cho –sino es molestia, por supuesto- y miró a Ginny desdeñosamente, esta arrastró su silla hacia atrás y se limpio con la servilleta lamentando que al pasarla por su mejilla se esfumará la sensación del tacto de Harry, Ginny se alejaba, y Cho clavabá en el sus ojos espesos

-¡Ginny!- Ginny giró sobre sus talones antes de salir del vestibulo –Esperame en la sala común por favor, ¿Tienes el numero 25, verdad?- Harry se referia a "Los tres aros de la discordía" aunque la revista le importaba infimamente aquel instante, Ginny sonrió con los ojos muy brillantes y asintió, Harry la devolvió la sonrisa, entonces Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y exclam

-¡Eureca! ¡No son meigas sino excrementos de Knarl! ¡Ese Peeves! ¡Casi consigue engañarme!- y dió por concluída la cena, con lo cual los últimos alumnos del comedor se marchaban frotandose el estomago, y Harry al lado de Cho. Cho no podía tener el rostro mas aterciopelado, y las pestañas más rizadas, Harry supuso que habría utilizado algún hechizo de belleza para ello, ya que brillaba de una manera casi irreal, y a Harry la costaba dejar de mirarla, aunque sentía cierto fastidio debido a ello.

-¿Has entrado alguna vez al baño de los prefectos?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Harry confundido

-Puedo decirte la contraseña, si quieres- ¿A que venía eso? Se preguntaba Harry, e inmediatamente se percató que Cho no tenía ni la más remota idea de que tema de conversación tratar con Harry –Es "arenque crece pelo"

-Ah...pues gracias- contestó Harry escuetamente –comenzaron a subir por la escalera de piedra del vestibulo, se perdieron por una de las puertas y cruzaron un pasillo amurallado hasta otras nuevas escaleras, pronto comenzaron a ascender y Harry supuso que Cho se encaminaba hacia la casa de Ravenclaw –Emmm, de que quieres que hablemos, Cho?- la preguntó extrañado, llevaban demasiado camino sin decir nada

-Quiero saber que has decidido sobre la visita a Hogsmeade –Cho se retiro el fino flequillo de su frente como si se tratara de una cortinilla de terciopelo

-Bueno, a las cinco en las Tres Escobas, ¿No?- Harry no se había despistado respecto a aquello, aunque había algo que se seguía repitiendo en su mente –y... ¿Qué queria decir eso de... "lo nuestro"?

-¿Cómo?- Cho se paró en seco, Harry se asustó pensando si se pondría a berrear o llorar en cualquier momento, pero por suerte no fue así –Bueno, estamos saliendo ¿no?

-Esto...

-Bueno- Cho se acercó a Harry con un movimiento sutil que recordaba el baile de las veelas, Harry sin pecibirlo se fue echando hacia atrás hasta que notó que su espalda topada con la pared de piedra –se que no llevamos precisamente la actitud de una...- Cho se sonrojó al extremo –pareja...- Harry se encontraba en un camino sin salida y Cho le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, su estomago se estremeció, aunque todavía lo sentía allí, no como la primera vez que Cho se lo acercó tanto, en esa ocasión había sido todo mucho más frenético, pero aun asi no pudo evitar notar que le ardían las mejillas cuando Cho le susurró algo al oído y le beso cerca de él. –Solo nos hemos besado una vez- Harry quería correr, correr y esconderse hasta que Cho se esfumará, hasta que su aroma a jazmín se perdiera y su suave pelo no le rozara el cuello, entonces el fuerte repique de las campanas del colegio se escuchó por todo el pasillo indicando que había llegado las nueve, la hora de que todos regresaran a su respectivas casas.

-¡Ssson las nueve!- exclamó Harry desembarazandose de Cho

-Hay tiempo todavía para...- Pero Harry se había alejado lo suficiente para que no hubiera tiempo para nada

-¡En las siete escobas!

-¡A las cinco!- le recordó Cho observando a Harry correr escaleras para abajo, al poco solo vió su mano agitarse en señal de despedida, se quedo allí plantanda mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido, y se dirigió hacia un alcón de gran embergadura.

Harry llegó al cuadro de la dama gorda jadeando, grito "minbulus mimbletonia!" y antes de que se abriera del todo él ya se había deslizado por el hueco, en la sala común lo saludaron varios alumnos, los miembros de la ED, y Angelina que estaba en pijama y llevaba levitando un vaso de agua

-Mañana nos tendremos que levantar temprano para el entrenamiento, hay que ahorrar energia ¿No crees?- dijo a modo de explicación, y se perdió escaleras arriba. Harry buscó a Ron con la mirada y los gemelos señalaron arriba con los pulgares, estaría en la habitación, entonces Harry buscó a Ginny estaba sentada sobre la alfombra en un rincón cercaco a la chimenea, con una torre de revistas, lo saludo con la mano, Harry esperaba ver su sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía cabeza, los gemelos se acercaron entonces interponiendose en el campo de visión de Harry

-¡Genial!- exclamó uno de ellos, los alumnos de primero que estaban alrededor aplaudieron y Ginny volvió a tener su cuello y respectiva cabeza, entonces el grupo se disperso junto con los gemelos y Harry se acercó a ella todavía con la respiración alterada

-¿Tienes algún problema?- Murmuró Ginny despues de sonreir a George que la giñó un ojo levantando un pulgar mientras rellenaba cupones de pedido Wesley

-Cho ha querido besarme- soltó Harry sin dilación, Ginny se quedó estupefacta, pestañeó, miro una revista abierta sobre sus piernas cruzadas y volvió a encontrarse con el resplandor esmeralda de Harry

-¿Y tu que has hecho?

-He salido corriendo- Harry cogió uno de los suplementos del diario "snitch" con el titular "Entrevista en exclusiva a Viktor Krum" y la entradilla "su nuevo movimiento _serpenteo fugaz_"

-¿Corriendo?- se sorprendió la pelirroja, que recordó lo mal que lo paso cuando Hermione la contó que Cho y Harry se habían besado, Ginny le agradeció que Hermione se lo confesará para que esta aceptara la realidad, pero entonces ¿Por qué Harry huyó si ya la habia besado en una ocasión? Harry asintió buscando la página de la entrevista a Krum y ojeandola -¿Y por que lo hiciste?- Harry alzó los hombros

-No lo se...- Alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas, era Neville, pero Harry seguía leyendo como si nada y entonces Ginny recordó las palabras de Hermione _"apuesto a que en unos día estará tan confuso que no estara seguro ni de cual es su nombre..." _

-Harry- Ginny lo sacudió por el hombro con suavidad, tenía tantas ganas de acariciar su delgado rostro... -Neville te esta llamando

-¿Quién?- Harry miró hacia atrás y Neville grit

-¡Espectro Patronum!- la cabeza de lo que parecia un ganso salio de la varita se movio y se volvió a esconder -¡Casi lo he consegido!- chilló Neville y Harry lo felicitó, y le recordó que tenía que pensar en algo muy feliz.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Cho?- Harry le contó a Ginny que había quedado con Cho en las tres escobas y pensó que realmente a quien deseaba contarselo era a Hermione, ella si que era una experta en el mundo de los sentimientos,se quedo allí tumbado boca abajo junto a Ginny, con las cabezas muy juntas ojeando las revistas, por las cuales los jugadores describian movimientos agiles y espectaculares y hablaban o se desordenaban el pelo con socarronería, Harry observaba los delgados dedos de Ginny señalar algunos parrafos especialmente interesantes, entonces recorrió con la mirada su blanca muñeca, su antebrazo, hasta el primer boton desabrochado de la camisa, y después la miró a los ojos, tenía la sensación de que era la primera vez que se fijaba el ella, como algo más que "la hermana de su amigo" Ginny estaba muy concentrada leyendo la descripción de una finta, y Harry miraba sus labios pronunciar las palabras, tenía algunas pecas tenues alrededor de ellos, cuando alguien entro por el cuadro del hueco de la sala.

-¡Herm!- exclamó Harry a la vez que se levantaba, alzó una mano en el aire indicando que lo esperara, y se perdió de camino a la habitación de los chicos

-¿Qué tal va la cosa?- prguntó Hermione, tenía los ojos hinchados y unos surcos grisaceos bajo los ojos, parecía muy muy cansada, e inusualmente en ella no llevaba mas que un pequeño librito negro, Ginny no tuvo tiempo de contestar, Harry bajó como uan exalación con su capa invisible en una mano

-Ginny, perdona pero tengo que hablar con Hermione- Ginny dio un prolongado bostezo y se apoyó hacia atrás con las manos en el suelo.

-Vale, yo voy a acostarme ya- Ginny se levantó y se acercó a ambos, demasiado a Harry, al que le puso un ejemplar de "Los tres aros de la discordia en las manos" aunque ni siquiera se habia fijado en que numero era, lo único que quería es llevar a cabo el segundo acercamiento que formaba parte del plan, al darle la revista a Harry le rozó el dorso de la mano, le sostuvo la mirada y le dio las buenas noches.

-Y huiste

-exacto- Harry acababa de relatar lo que le había sucedido con Cho a penas una hora antes, estaban bajo su capa invisible muy juntos en un rincón de la biblioteca

-Entonces no te apetecía besarla?- Harry meditó, ¿Le apetecía realmente besar aquellos labios en forma de corazón de Cho?

-No lo se... pero no me atrae como antes, bueno, su...su físico, es decir... es muy guapa, salta a la vista- Hermione asintió cansinamente –pero a parte de eso...

-No hay nada, quizas su personalidad no te llene- Hermione tenía los ojos semicerrados, parecía a punto de dormirse, de echo su cabeza oscilaba peligrosamente hacía el hombro de Harry

-Si, creo que es eso, pero aún así, no se que tiene que ver eso con besarla o no, porque si fisicamente me atrae por que no puedo... ¿Por qué no...?

-Un beso es el sello de un pacto emocional- sonrió Hermione amargamente, recuperando la posición de su cuello –si no te atrae emocionalmente, tu corazón no encontrará razones para besarla –Harry sintió ganas de reirse, ahí si que su amiga se había equivocado, porque entonces... todos aquellos que mantuvieran algún tipo de relación, ¿Tenían que estar necesariamente enamorados? –aunqeu puede haber otro tipo de... atracciones, como la física que conlleva... bueno, ya imaginas, aunque en tu caso- Harry se alegró de que Hermione no tocase ningun tema pudoroso –creo que tu atracción es más sentimental, o eso espero de ti, por lo menos

-¿Y que pasa si solo fuese atracción... bueno, del otro tipo?- Harry se ruborizó, pero Hermione todavía seguía serena y no lanzó ninguna mirada de reproche a Harry

-Pues que entonces desearías besarte con ella, o algo más, sencillamente – Hermione se había recostado hacia atrás sin esforzarse por mantener los ojos abiertos, a Harry se le repitió la palabra "deseo" varias veces en la mente formando un eco susurrante que a juego con los labios de Cho le herizaron el pelo de la nuca.

-¿Estas muy cansada?- La preguntó a su amiga sintiendose un poco culpable, Hermione asintió –entonces vamonos, y muchas gracias Herm...- y la dio un beso en la mejilla. –Por cierto, ¿Cuándo piensas "sellar tu amor" con Ron?- sonri

-Cuando sea posiblle...

-Pues Ron esta esperando a que lo sea, lleva toda la semana esperandolo

-Yo tambien- Hermione se limpió una lagrimilla y Harry la ayudó a incorporarse.

_¡Hola! Bueno, este capitulo esta sosillo, pero el próximo creo que os va a gustar más, hay más acción y momentos muy tiernos :) _

_Mione Potter 18 ¡Gracias por volver a escribirme un RR! Asi lo tengo aqui, ¡Ya hay que tener valor para leer casi todos mis fics! Muchas gracias, yo tb leí "trilogía de songfics" ¿Has leído mi RR? No te preocupes por las actualizaciones, pues como ves no tardo mucho, (eso ahora que no voy al instituto, pq en cuanto empieze el dia 21...) Un besito Mione!_

_Lialy Hola!! ¿Que tal? Me alegro que te haya gustado el mote, jajaja, es de mi propio repertorio, logico, es q no me gusta nada nada Cho... aunque en parte comprendo un poco al personaje... Un beso! y saludos desde Madrid!_

_Hola Tabatas! Lo siento! Siento que hayas tenido que leer "un juego peligroso" en realidad a medida que avanza este fic se explica lo sucedido entre Ron y Herm, sorry, pero es que quería hacer el fic en paralelo a la otra historia para luego hacer otro fic que finalize las dos y trate de las cuatro parejas (¡Me refiero al fic de navidad! Si recordais lo que os dije los de "un juego peligroso") Gracias por tu RR tabatas, y actulizo pronto :) _

_Amsp 14 Que se lanze o no se lanze no voy a decir nada... pero eso de que siempre tenga qeu ser el chico el que se el primer paso.. eso no puede ser! asi qeu ya veremos que pasa :P un besillo_

_Gracias Marytta por el RR yo continuo pronto no te preocupes, bess!_

_Ginny ForEver (Qeu nick tan adorable :P ) A mi tb me gustan esas parejas, me encantan, aunqeu Ginny me caia mal al principio de lso libros, jajaja, pero ahora veo qeu esta mas espabilada!! un besito y gracias!_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Harry recordó el incidente de la última vez que voló con Ginny, pero decidió no cohibirse, y sentado detrás de ella en la escoba, la agarró la cintura y dejo que dirigiera la saeta, e igualmente se arriesgó a que hiciera el amago de Wronsky, siendo él quien elevó la escoba antes de que se estrellaran, Ginny se avergonzó mucho pero Harry la insistió en que no se preocupara, puesto que el amago no era tan sencillo como parecía, como era costumbre de Ginny buscó a Malfoy por los terrenos para tirarle bombas fétidas, ambos se rieron sin parar cuando le cayó a Malfoy en la cabeza, que por supuesto ya no acusaba a Crabbe y Goyle de hacer cosas indecentes que provocaban aquel olor, pero no le dio tiempo de darse cuenta quien habia sido, pues Ginny se alejó como un rayo y se acercó tanto al sol que Malfoy se deslumbró al intentar seguirlos con la mirada, descendieron junto al lago, se descalzaron y charlaron alegremente con los pies en el agua fresca, Ginny le confesaba a Harry que ella le pidió a los gemelos que convirtieran el osito de Ron en una araña, para vengarse de este porque se comió todo el pudín de chocolate de su cumpleaños.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- Le preguntó Harry interesado, y sin querer rozó el pequeño y frío pie de Ginny y se ruborizó, aunque no lo alejó de ella

-El 3 de Marzo- dijo Ginny contenta

-¡No tenía ni idea de que cumplias años en la escuela!- Ginny asintió, parecía que con la mirada le acusaba de no saber muchas cosas- volvió a rozar la suave piel de Ginny bajo el agua, pero no le importó, de echo dejo allí su pie junto al de ella

-Tu no tienes ni idea de nada- Ginny hizo un movimiento brusco y salpicó a Harry de agua en la frente y el pelo y se empezó a reir, Harry se rasco los ojos y se lanzó tambien a salpicarla, ambos se reían y se empapaban uno al otro, Ginny se había tumbado hacia atrás con la cara tapada, pero como se reía Harry entendió que no la importaba seguir jugando, Harry se habia levantado y sujetaba a Ginny mientras de las muñecas, Ginny de golpe cogió su varita

-¡Torren...te tumul...to!- exclamó como pudo porque Harry intentaba taparla la boca, apuntó con su varita al lago y una gran ola se levantó empapandolos a los dos, aunque Harry se llevó casi todo el agua en su espalda, puesto que estaba inclinado sobre Ginny

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- Preguntaba, entonces alzó tambien su varita y exclamó -¡Torrente tumulto!- intentando arrebatarle la varita a Ginny, pero la superficie del lago a penas vibr

-¡Que torpe! ¡no sabes!- Harry insistió pero no pudo levantar el agua y cada vez que hacia el hechizo la varita parecía pesar más y a Ginny le hacia mas gracia, entonces cogió a Ginny de las muñecas con una sola mano

-¿Quieres bañarte?- la pregunto amenazadoramente y la acercó a la orilla

-Pues no me importaría, hace calor, ¿Sabes?- Vaciló Ginny

-No deberías vacilarme desde esta posición- Ginny miró a un lado y a otro de su cuerpo donde a cada lado Harry tenía una de sus rodillas y se inclinaba sobre ella para hablarla su pelo rozaba la cristalina superficie del lago

-Eres demasiado buenecito para atreverte a tirarme al lago- sonreía Ginny, y Harry pensó que era cierto, no sería capaz de dejarla caer, asi que la levantó del suelo, estaban muy cerca, y el gesto de Ginny no inspiraba mucha confianza... pero Harry cometió un grave error al ignorar aquel gesto picaro, porque cinco segundos mas tarde estaba chapoteando en la orilla atónito y Ginny lo señalaba y se reía, asi que se impulsó lo suficiente para tirarla a ella tambíen, estaban uno frente al otro sonriendo y recuperando la respiración, el aliento de Ginny rozaba los labios de Harry, podía ser por la profundidad de las exalaciones, o ciertamente porque estaban muy proximos uno del otro, sin dejar de enseñar los dientes como tontos, la superficie del lago le rozaba los labios a Ginny y a Harry le llegaba por debajo de la barvilla, Ginny tenía las mejillas muy sonrosadas, y Harry no tenía un aspecto muy diferente, sus mejillas tambien habian adquirido color por el frío, y tenía la cara un poco mas pálida de lo normal, lo que hacía que el color de sus ojos destacara exuberantemente, el agua bailó con ligereza cuando Harry rozando el térreo fondo del lago avanzó un paso, Ginny estaba helada, la camisa se la había pegado al cuerpo, y su cintura estrecha se le resbalaba de las manos al intentar sacarla del lago, para que se sentara en la orilla, durante un largo minuto no abandono su cintura mojada, durante un largo minuto se fijó en su rojo y empapado pelo, en su flequillo cayendo en una onda cercana a sus ojos, y en las gotitas que resbalaban por su nariz, de seguro que si aquello le hubiera pasado a Cho, se hubiera puesto a llorar por haberse estropeado el peinado, pero allí estaba Ginny tiritando con los labios más colorados que nunca, pero con aquella sonrisa colosal, como un dulce reto, Harry se sentó a su lado, y Ginny hizo algo inesperado, se apoyó en su hombro y suspiró, algo que no pertenecia al plan confeccionado por Hermione, Harry tampoco esperaba que su mano sin su permiso se posara en el hombro de Ginny, se excuso preguntandola si tenía frío, su túnica estaba tirada en el cesped, la acercó y tapo a Ginny con ella de la cabeza a los pies, ella se retiró el flequillo de la cara justo cuando Harry se disponía a retirarlo el mismo, para que los ojos grandes y azules recibieran toda la luz del atardecer, sus dedos se acariciaron y Harry sonrió y finalmente la apartó el cabello mojado del rostro

-Gracias...- murmuró Ginny mirandose los pies descalzos

-Hermione sabe un encantamiento para secar la ropa... pero yo...-Harry volvió a echar el brazo por encima de Ginny estrechandola –yo no recuerdo como era...

-Yo tampoco- mintió Ginny que por nada del mundo iva a dar una excusa a Harry para que la soltara, en cambio tiritó mas fuerte aposta, Harry dió un respingo y la abrazó más fuerte con un solo brazo, le daba la sensación de que era mucho más pequeñita de lo que a simple vista parecía y aquello le provocó una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba a comprender, el sol se escondía en el horizonte, y se reflejaba en ellos, en Ginny apoyada en el pecho de Harry y en Harry apoyando la barvilla en su pelo. Un sonido silbante interumpió sus pensamientos, y Ginny estornudo tan bajito que le pareció que no quería ser escuchada

-Si te constipas tu hermano me matar

-Creo que... achís! Ya recuerdo como era él hechizo vaporoso...- Ginny cogió su varita y de ella empezo a salir un vaho calentito, y sus ropas se secaron en diez minutos, y su pelo tambien, despues de que el pelo de Ginny estuviera completamente seco, secó el de Harry mirando su cicatriz y pasando un dedo por encima de ella –que tormento... ¿verdad?- Harry asintió, y Ginny aprovechó aquel momento de afirmación que acercó la frente de Harry para darle un beso cercano a la marca, en aquel momento iva a pasar por alto completamente todo el plan, iva a desterrarlo por completo, iva a saltarse cien pasos... -ME GUSTAS MUCHO HARRY- Harry sintió como si un fantasma le atravesará el cuerpo, Ginny lo miraba con sus redondos ojos claros, parecía apunto de llorar, como si anunciara la muerte de alguien –no digas nada...- le ordenó tristemente, y anduvieron despacio hacia el castillo, Ginny se quitó la capa de Harry y extendió el brazo sin mirarle, él la cogió –por favor, no dejes de comportarte como hasta ahora conmigo, olvida lo que te he dicho, yo...- Si había algo que Harry no podía aguantar eso era el sufrimiento de los seres a los que quería y apreciaba, odiaba ver a alguien derramar lágrimas, hasta aquel momento solo había visto a Hermione, pero cuando surco la mejilla de Ginny aquella lagrima brillante e insultante Harry casi se sintió enfadado

-NO PIENSO OLVIDARLO- murmuró con indignación, y abrazó a Ginny fuertemente la cual sollozo y se aferró a él con desesperación, todas aquellas lagrimas que se había guardado generando goteras dentro de ella, y era la primera vez que las dejaba salir. Harry pensaba que era cruel, asqueroso y un imbécil ¿Cómo se atrevía él a darla falsas esperanzas? ¿Cómo había podído ser tan desvergonzado y estúpido? ¿Y por que tenia que olvidar lo que le había dicho? ¿Es que acaso Ginny pensaba que no era lo suficiente para él, que él era para el tipo de chicas populares que era Cho? Y además ¿Quién era el realmente? ¿Qué derecho tenía de hacer sufrir a los demás?

Quedaba tan solo un día para ir a Hogsmeade, a la mañana siguiente se levantarian pronto para ir al pueblo, y Harry había quedado con Cho, de echo Cho le había abordado inesperadamente unas cuantas veces, casualmente cuando estaba con Ginny, Ginny pensaba que Harry no volveria pasar ni cinco segundos a solas con ella, pero se equivocó, de echo Harry no había podido dejar de pensar en su piel fría entre sus manos, y en lo rapido que pasaba el tiempo cuando estaban juntos, a veces tambien quedaban con los gemelos, Harry no podía imaginar que una de las mayores productoras de los sortilejios Wesley fuera Ginny, que con gran inventiva confeccionaba recetas con los más descabellados efectos, y tomaba apuntes de todo lo que hacían sus hermanos, ademas no la importaba pringarse entera de sus engüentos, ni tampoco si sus pestañas se rizaban o no. Sin embargo Cho caminaba con sus túnica impecable por los pasillos entre las risas tontas de sus amigas, y le saludaba timidamente con aquella belleza que la caracterizaba, que no era mas que un difraz de su verdadera identidad.

-No te preocupes- decía Harry mientras su torre destrozaba un arfil de Neville, al que no se le daba nada bien el ajedrez mágico -he quedado a las cinco con ella, el resto del tiempo puedo ir contigo y los demás

-Muy bien- contesto Ginny que miraba de soslayo a su hermano, el cual estaba sentado en su butaca con la mirada perdida -Lunna tambien ira con nosotros

-Lunatica Lovegood?- exclamó Dean en un hilo de voz

-NO ES LUNATICA, es Luna, y si, yo la he invitado es mi amiga- Seamus sonrió sarcasticamente

-¿Tu amiga?

-Pues claro que si ¿Teneis algún problema?- Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, Dean miro a Ron de soslayo y susurró a Ginny cerca de su oído, aunque Harry y Neville escucharon perfectamente

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, solo que eres tan preciosa que me cuesta no mirarte- Harry no sabía si sentir vergüenza ajena o darle un puñetazo en la cara a Dean, Ginny iva a contestarle todo lo desagradable y cortante que le fuera posible cuando recordo algo, y en lugar de ello, sonrió con disimulo y fingió que la intimidaba, Neville y Harry miraron a Dean sonreir como un chulo con la misma cara de repugnancia.

-¿De que va?- Preguntó Harry

-Que es ahora una especie de nuevo Lockhart?- murmuró Neville intentando recomponer su arfil, Harry lo hizo por él

-Solo intenta ser amable- soltó Ginny con aire despreocupado y a Harry se le erizó el pelo de la nuca ¿Amable? ¿Ginny habia dicho amable? Estaba claro que Dean solo quería ligarsela

-Te esta tirando los tejos- agregó Harry moviendo equivocadamente su caballo, lo que hizo que Neville diera una palmadita de alegría e hiciera un jaque.

-¿Y que ahí de malo en eso?- Harry volvió a hacer un movimiento en falso y se sulfuró ¿Como que que habia de malo? ¿Pero es que Ginny no se decidia o que? ¿NO le habia confesado a Harry que le gustaba? ¿Y entonces por que la agradaba que un imbecil la tirara los tejos?

La sala común fue vaciandose a medida que llegaban las doce, Ron no se había movido ni un ápice del sofa, Harry y Ginny jugaron un rato a hacer castillos con los naipes explosivos, Ginny se había manchado la nariz y quemado algunos pelos del flequillo, pero seguía preciosa de todas maneras, entonces por alguna extraña razón suspiro y terminó su partida con melancolía, se acerco a su hermano lo movio del sillón y en un hueco diminutó se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó agarrandole el brazo, y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente el fuego crepitar, Harry los observaba notando que una sensación de vacio le inhundaba el corazón, finalmente los tres con los ojos vidriosos a causa del sueño se fueron a acostar, Ginny y Harry animaron a Ron para que le escribiera una carta a Hermione expresando sus sentimientos, y quedaran en la estacion al dia siguiente, aunque Ron balbuceó que no se le daba bien, la hizo y la escondio entre unos gorros elficos confeccionados por Hermione, en un lugar que solo ella encontraría interesante.

Al día siguiente Harry se cruzó con una Ginny metida en un pijama viejo de Ron que le quedaba como una talla más grande, se rascaba los ojos y Harry la dejó tropezar con él y la dió los buenos días con una sonrisa tierna, ella, adormilada, dijo "bunos deas" y se miró el pijama se ruborizó y se fué corriendo. Harry ya estaba listo, tenía el pelo mojado despeinado (se habia resignado a peinarse) y llevaba ropa mugle, Ron pálido y ojeroso llevaba unos baqueros y un jersey grueso bajo su túnica de invierno, aquel día hacia mucho frio y aunque octubre les habia regalado algunos dias de sol aquel era completamente nevado, lo que anunciaba la cercania de la navidad. Cuando Ginny bajó se había vestido con una túnica de gala tan sencilla que no parecía de gala, era de color beige y la quedaba muy bien, en la estación Ron les pidió que se fueran para esperar a Hermione a solas, y Ginny y Harry fueron a encontrarse con Dean, Semus, Neville, Luna, y algunos otros para dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Dean invitó a Ginny a un helado en las mismisimas narices de Harry, hizo levitar con una varita trucada un peluche en un puesto recreativo de la plaza del pueblo y se lo regalo, y le comento como cinco veces de cien maneras distintas lo preciosa que estaba con su túnica de gala y lo increible que era que jamas se hubiese fijado en que tenia unos dientes perfectos, Harry echaba chispas, sobre todo cuando escuchó a Dean murmurar que "ya la tenía en el bote" que arrogante e ingenuo era Dean, desde luego. Luna y Ginny se inflaron a chucherias, Ginny la contaba a Luna de que manera utilizar las grajeas sangranarices para saltarse la clase de pociones del Lunes, cuando Harry recordó que se habia citado con Cho, entonces Ginny aprobechando que los otros seguían pidiendo esponjas escupe gelatina saco el tema en un susurro mientras los esperaban fuera de la tienda, lo cierto era que si Harry tenía que elegir entre alguien como Cho y alguien como Ginny elegía a la pelirroja, pero ¿Quien le pedia que eligiera? ¿Y quien era el para tener a Ginny de segunda baza? Ya no sabía que pensar, pero eran las cuatro y media y debía de marcharse, Ginny le preguntó a Harry si podían dar una vuelta antes y Harry asintió, Luna se ocupo de que el payaso de Dean no los persiguiera ni ninguno de los demas, aunque eso no evitó que tomas guiñará un ojo a Ginny.

-¿También te gusta Dean?- preguntó Harry con frustración

-No- contesto Ginny con naturalidad -creía que te habia dejado lo suficientemente claro que...

-Si si- se paresuró a decir Harry

-Pensaba que no volverías a hablarme

-Yo pensaba que serias tu quien no me quisiera ver más, te he dado falsas esperanzas, yo...

-¿Falsas esperanzas?

-Bueno, lo siento, es que.. no se porque te gusto, no me conoces de verdad... a penas hemos hablado, yo...

-Que iluso- dijo Ginny escuetamente -antes de verte en el anden 9 y tres cuartos yo ya sabia todo de tí, parece mentira...

-Yo no soy ningun heroe- dijo Harry pensando en los libros que hablan de él

-Ya, eres un chico con suerte, ¿No? Como dijiste en el ED- Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ginny le pusó un dedo en los labios, se sostuvo de puntillas y le dió un leve y largo beso en la mejilla -Que tengas suerte con Cho, se que te gusta hace años, no te preocupes por mí.

-Eres una chica genial- dejo escapar Harry sin saber porqué -¿Te enfadaras conmigo si esta tarde yo.. Cho..?- Ginny negó con la cabeza

-No, Harry -le extendió una mano en señal de acuerdo y Harry se la estrecho y un calambre le recorrió la espina dorsal, Ginny solto una carcajada y le enseño la palma donde se movía una minuscula forma alargada con aspecto de anguila -Por supuesto no pensarías que no me iva a cobrar una pequeña venganza -Harry sonrió todavía con el cosquilleo electrico, Ginny se dió la vuelta, pues ya no era capaz de aguantar más las lágrimas, aquella vez habian estado muy cerca, o eso le parecía... Se alejó agitando la mano por detras de ella, Harry la contempló alejarse y le dió la sensacion de que una mano invisible le estrujaba el corazón hasta dejarselo seco de emociones, y se dirigió pesadamente a las tres escobas.

_Hola a todos!! espero poder subir el próximo cap pronto porque es muy tierno, por lo menos en mi opinion, me es muy dificil sacar las escenas como las tengo en la cabeza, pero bueno, espero que les guste. UN BESITO! Pd Voy a tener que acortar lso caps! me estoy pasando son interminables!_

_Lialy: Gracias por el RR yo tp soporto a Cho :P_

_¡Hola tabatas! Gracias por decirme que partes te gustan mas, por lo menos a lo que se refiere a la particular manera de Luna para dirigirse a Cho, y es que Luna es un personaje q me encanta. ¡Gracias por leer mis otros fics! Y gracias por supuesto por tu RR, si quieres hacerme alguna critica (y va por todos) yo encantada, ya lo sabeis, un beso!_

_Hola maryhttha! A mi es que me parece que Ginny cada vez es mas atrevida en los libros, y tan divertida como sus hermanos, que no es una chica como las demas, y espero que en los libros Harry se de cuenta de que ella es especial, y mucho mas interesante de lo que piensa :) Y sobre Cho... creo que ese personaje es muy triste..._

_Yalimie! Pues yo ando muy bien! En reaalidad mejor quedarme aqui quietecita escribiendo :P gracias por tu RR! Siento no actualizar mas pronto, pro es q no es posible :P UN BESO!!_

_Violet Potter ¡Sorry! Asi en la incertidumbre te dejo de nuevo, me alegra q te guste el fic :'( en serio! que feliz me hacen los RR (ay... q simple yo... q con dos plabritas ya m pongo tonta, jajaja) un besazo!!!!!!!!!_

_¡¡Wola lucre!! ¿Te gusto la escena con Herm? Es me encanta ese ambiente fraternal que se respira entre ellos (suspiro) me alegro de q te guste mi fic, escribire muxos antes de q acaben las vacaciones luego tendre que sacrificar mi unico hobbie... TT (es broma por suerte alguno mas me queda ademas de escribir.. ¿leer? :P)_

_amsp14 ¡Gracias por tu RR! Espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado, un besito. Sobre el plan y esas cosillas... no pdo decir nada!_

_UN SALUDO DESDE MADRID A TODOS. Fallos, tonterias, meteduras de pata, escenas que os gusten, escenas que no, ideas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa para este u otro fic, sera bien, muy pero que muy bien acogidas. UN BESO!!!_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 5**

Cho no lo esperaba dentro del local, sino en la puerta, estaba bastante guapa, llevaba una chaqueta larga y aterciopelada sobre su túnica de gala y unos pedientes largos hechos de pequeñas piedras preciosas que destelleaban, de hecho a Harry le parecía que iva demasiado engalanada. Cho le saludó con un fugaz beso en los labios, le dió la mano y se despidió de alguien que Harry no tuvo tiempo de distinguir. Harry temía que Cho lo llevara al horrible Café de Madame puntipié, sin embargo cogieron una calle paralela al café, y entraron a un enorme y encerado salón de baile donde colgaban sendas lamparas que hacian juego con los pendientes de Cho, bordeando la pista había unas cuantas de decenas de mesas pequeñas y redondas y al fondo se alzaba un piano y un micrófono por encima de las cabezas de los que escuchaban tomando una copa, otros bailaban lentamente, y bajando unas escalerillas de marmol blanco se veía el cielo estrellado, con lo que Harry supuso que habría un balcón, que a juzgar por las dimensiones de la estancia sería enorme. Cho ya habia estado mas veces en aquel salón, y a Harry le pareció una gran falta de respeto que la mayoría de las personas que la saludaban fueran chicos, alguno de ellos fue tan descarado de guiñarle un ojo, aunque pronto estaban demasiado ocupados cuchicheando y señalandolos, y no sirivió de nada que Harry se aplastara el flequillo contra la cicatriz de su frente. Cho ni siquiera le ofreció tomar algo, se quito la chaqueta y rodeó el cuello de Harry con las manos, el solo habia bailado una vez y no lo hizo demasiado mal, por lo menos recordaba que debía cogerla la cintura, y así lo hizo, alguien comenzó a tocar el piano, y una bruja rubia muy alta y con un vestido de lentejuelas empezó a cantar una canción muy monótona...

_Si yo hubiera sabido que mi sueño eras tu_

_Hoy no habría venido, hubiese preferido soñar_

_Sin embargo aquí estoy en los brazos equivocados_

_En los labios que piden que la vuelva a besar_

Las notas del piano flotaban por toda la sala, Cho acariciaba la mejilla de Harry, el se dejaba llevar por los pasos de Cho, aunque le temblaba el pulso.

_No creo que sea el destino lo que nos une_

_Yo creo que el día que elegí no pude verla_

_La vida la ocultó como a una estrella_

_Tuvo que convertirse en sol _

_Para que yo apreciara su belleza..._

Se aburría, se sentía casi mareado en el bochorno de aquel salón, se movían por la pista, Harry decidió prestarle un poco de atención a las letras de la melodía.

_Tus manos pequeñas, tus labios y tu melena_

_Ya no son las mismas que hace unos años_

_Perdona que te haya mirado con los ojos cerrados_

_Perdona que se equivocara mi corazón enamorado_

__

_Ahora la luz es más nueva que en tiempos pasados_

_Prometo que voy a buscarte y declararte mi amor_

_Perdona que ahora a mi rostro se acerquen otros labios _

_Pues ahora yo entiendo que perdí la razón_

Harry notó un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, era una sensación similar a la que se produce cuando has olvidado algo muy importante y no consigues saber el que.

_Si yo hubiera sabido que mi sueño eras tu_

_Hoy no habría venido, hubiese prerido soñar_

_Sin embargo aquí estoy en los brazos equivocados_

_En los labios que piden que la vuelva a besar_

Cho había apoyado su mejilla en el hombro de Harry obligandole a cambiar la posición de sus manos ya que ahora ella lo cogía suavemente de la cintura, Harry la escuchó emitir un ligero sollozo.

_Ahora escucho tu nombre en mi mente_

_Soy un chico con suerte_

_Ahora puedo decir libremente..._

-Ginny...- Dijo Harry derrepente en el mismo momento en el que en su cabeza parecía encenderse un bombilla

-¿Qué?- preguntó Cho en un hilo de voz

_Si yo hubiera sabido que mi sueño eras tu_

_Hoy no habría venido, hubiese preferido soñar_

_Sin embargo aquí estoy en los brazos equivocados_

_En los labios que piden que la vuelva a besar_

-Cho perdoname- Cho tenía las pestañas mojadas, y lo miraba sin comprender –Lo siento, yo no soy Cedric, y tampoco soy para ti...

-¿Co... como, que quieres decir Harry?

-¿Por qué lloras?- La preguntó Harry mientras la sujetaba por los hombros -¿No ves que no tiene sentido? El no volverá ni lo encontrarás en ninguno de los cincuenta chicos con los que salgas, Cho, tienes que olvidarle

-¡Lo he olvidado! ¿No lo ves? ¿Cómo es posible que salga contigo sino lo he olvidado! –el dedo del pianista debió tropezar porque una nota rompió la monotonía de aquella canción, asi que era eso...Harry miraba a su alrededor, Cho le daba lástima, pero él había comprendido varias cosas importantes, y Cho también tenía que darse cuenta.

-Tengo que irme Cho, hay algo que he pasado por alto- Cho empezó a sollozar con fuerza y varios chicos de los que la habían saludado al entrar miraban a Harry con odio, este se dirigió con ella bajo su brazo al balcón. Cho intentaba secarse las lágrimas pero le temblaba el pulso, así que Harry lo hizo por ella ¿Se habría ido ya Ginny al castillo? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Conseguiría encontrarla? Harry noto que su pelo empezaba a humedecerse y que su túnica estaba manchada de motitas blancas ¿Y si estaba con Dean?

Harry recorrió las frías calles ya solitarias de Hogsmeade, descubrió lugares que no había visto nunca antes, y se sintió especialmente amargado cuando observo a una pareja despidiendose bajo la nieve en la estación, Harry pateó la nieve y se sentó desolado en uno de los bancos cercanos a la vía del tren, apoyo la frente en las manos, y se quedó allí meditando. Cada vez oscurecía más, a las siete de la tarde todo hogsmeade había adquirido un tono grisaceo y despues de nevar las nubes bajaron al suelo provocando un intensa neblina, Harry pudo distinguir entre la abrumadora niebla que se lanzaba como un monticulo de polvo brillante y disperso una silueta oscura que cada vez se hacia más grande y más nitida, entonces Harry se levantó de inmediato, movido por una intuinción indefinida, esperó espectante, una luz intensa provenía de su lado el tren se acercaba a gran velocidad unos 100 metros a lo lejos, la silueta resultó ser de una muchacha menuda que corría tapandose la cara con las manos, la velocidad que llevaba era tal que el aire la retiró la capucha que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su brillante cabello rojo, Harry la miró fijamente a medio camino de una sonrisa que se deshizo, algo la pasaba a Ginny, ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué estaba sola? ¿Y por que tenía aquel aspecto maltrecho? Pero algo peor la podía pasar, la luz de los faros del tren los iluminaba, pero Ginny no podía notarla no se habia destapado los ojos, iva a pisar el raíl, el tren iva a cruzarlos, la muchacha que Harry había observado con envidia junto a su novio emitió un chillido desgarrador, el viento dejó de silbar, Harry sintió como en su garganta algo le oprimía las cuerdas vocales, desesperado y sin ser capaz de razonar de ninguna manera grito el nombre de la chica, pero Ginny ya estaba entre los dos raíles, era imposible que no escuchara la máquina rugir hacia su destino ni el grito de Harry pronunciando su nombre, se descubrió el rostro y miró con terror al tren que la alumbraba dandola un aspecto fantasmal.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- La voz de Harry cortó el aire, pero adelantandose a la propia velocidad del sonido se abalanzó al cuerpo de la chica, la empujó hacia el suelo cayendo con ella en el hueco que se formaba entre lso dos raíles de tren notó el dolor retumbar en su pecho, el tren los paso por encima, un chillido chirriante y metálico amenazaba con rebentar sus timpanos, inmediatamente tapó los oídos de Ginny y apretó los dientes rezando por no quedarse sordo, el tren paró, el sonido cesó, Ginny temblaba tanto como Harry, no se escuchaba nada, o por lo menos él no escuchaba nada, Ginny lo miró en la oscuridad, movía los labios con lagrimas en los ojos pero no emitía ningún sonido, el tren volvió a moverse, Ginny escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos, con los ojos fueremente cerrados, Harry se sintió tentado a levantar la cabeza, pero a pesar de que no escuchaba el rugido del tren no se movió ni un ápice, y entonces, como un milagro repentino un pitido agudo le cruzó de sien a sien, todo lo que escuchaba era con aquella nota chirriante de fondo, pero aun así se sintió afortunado. El tren había dado marcha atrás, la pareja de desconocidos los miraba estupefactos, Harry se levantó como pudo, le dolía el pecho tremendamente, Ginny lo ayudó, salieron de las vías en medio de una gran conmoción, la muchacha se subió al tren pálida y el conductor despues de gritarles histérico alejó la máquina.

-Estas...bien...?- Preguntó Harry recostandose en el mismo banco en el que la había visto llegar, Ginny asintió timidamente, Harry extendió un brazo lo paso por encima de sus hombros intentando dolorasamente recuperar el aliento, por el gemido que emitió Ginny pudo comprobar que ella tambien estaba magullada, la llevó hacia él y lentamente paso el otro brazo sobre ella, Ginny llorando le agarró de la cintura

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdoname! No sabía... yo... salí corriendo... Malfoy...

-¿Qué!- Harry dio un fuerte respingo, separó a Ginny de su cuerpo con suavidad y la examinó, la agarró de los hombros, tenía un circulo morado en la cara, estaba muy despeinada y su túnica de gala manchada de hollín, Harry acarició su mejilla, cerca de las magulladuras y dejó su mano allí, derrepente su voz se escuchó trémula al sostener la triste mirada de Ginny. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunto serio y conmicionado -¿Qué te ha hecho Malfoy?

-Se..se...se se metió con...- Ginny sollozaba, la costaba hablar, sus lagrimas trazaban caminos que se perdían bajo su barvilla –se metió con tu... tu... familia... yo...

-¿Qué familia? ¿Con mis padres?- Ginny asintió, intentó desplomarse sobre Harry pero él no se lo permitió aunque con todas las fuerzas de su corazón deseaba abrazarla y calmarla, pero debía de terminar aquel relato -¿Qué dijo Ginny? Dimelo...- Ginny negaba con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, Harry la dio un suave beso en la frente, no tuvo mucho efecto asi que beso con mucha más suavidad sus labios tensos y salados por el llanto, y la observó timidamente esperando su reacción, las facciones de Ginny perdieron algo de la exasperación que las contorsionaba, abrió los ojos lentamente, volvió a sollozar con debilidad, a Harry le costó demasiado sonreir pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido a Ginny en su ausencia, pasando por alto en cierto grado lo que Malfoy pudiera haber dicho de sus padres, aun así, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no enseñó su dientes, pero que transmitió toda la tranquilidad y comprensión de la que era capaz, Ginny le devolvió un gesto inseguro, fruncio un poco el ceño, y la tembló el labio, pero Harry no quería volverla a ver llorar, y la negó con la cabeza sin deshacer su gesto amable, que tan mal disimulaba su preocupación.

-No llores, ¿vale? Cuentame que te ha pasado, empieza por como estas tu, ¿Qué te ha hecho?- Ver llorar a Ginny, era muy diferente de ver llorar a Cho, cuando Cho lloraba Harry sentía que era por una causa ajena que nada tenía que ver con él, sin embargo cada lágrima de Ginny tenía un significado diferente. La tomó las manos, Ginny lloraba por él, integramente, no como Cho. Ginny se tomó su tiempo para contestar y empezó a relatar con un tono algo más seguro. -Nos encontramos a Malfoy en la tienda de animales, Luna quería comprarse una rata... Creo que Malfoy nos debió de ver antes por allí y nos sigui

-¿Por qué os siguió?

-Ya sabes...- Ginny se llevó una de sus manos frías al bolsillo y con la otra agarró con fuerza la mano de Harry, y sacó un pañuelo y se limpió los ojos y la nariz. -...Malfoy se mete con cualquiera, y más si te ve especialmente vulnerable...

-¿Vulnerable?

-Harry, pensar que estabas con Cho haciendo las paces... yo...- Los ojos de Ginny volvieron a brillar amenazadoramente –Malfoy me vió llorar, seguro –Harry empezó a sentir el cosquilleo de la ira crepitar desde la boca del estoma hacia su pecho –verás... él dijo que... que a ti no te gustaba la sangre limpia, que lo tuyo venía de familia, que no me hiciera ilusiones- Harry apretó los dientes – que preferirías a Cho, igual que tu padre prefería a una san...- Ginny no siguió narrando, no lo creyó necesario, seguramente que Harry había comprendido suficiente.-Los padres de Cho son muggles- añadió Ginny, Harry levantó una mriada cargada de rabia, hablaba con los labios tan cerrados que pensó que al hablar se escucharía silbar en parsel.

-Malfoy es gilipollas- dijo con rabia, pero como si aquello zanjara el asunto, ya ajustaría cuentas con él –De todas maneras lo que me dices no explica tu estado- Harry miró la ropa de Ginny y su rostro manchado y afligido

-Como comprenderas no lo iva a dejar tan fresco después de lo que dijo- Harry frunció el ceño

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Le... bueno yo... le golpeé –Harry imaginó a Ginny dano un bofetón a Draco similar al que Hermione le dio en tercer curso –le dí un puñetazo- acto seguido Harry vió a Ginny en su mente dando un gancho de derecha similar al de su hermano Ron, con su delgado brazo, Harry casi se sintió abrumado, pero aquella sensación no tardó en esfumarse –Malfoy me devolvió el golpe

-¿Qué! ¿Qué te pego!- Ahora si que su ira apacigüada se salió de su cuerpo, se levantó del banco como una exalación -¿DONDE ESTA? –Harry murmuró un montón de tacos y pensó en Ron y él buscando a Malfoy y dandole su merecido

-No lo se, Harry, tranquilizate...- ¿Qué se tranquilizará? ¿Pero estaba loca? Ginny tambien se había incorporado, Harry seguía preguntando por el paradero de Malfoy como un histérico, escudriñando la oscuridad como si fuese a aparecer por all

-¡Donde esta!

-¡Harry no lo se! ¡Dejame acabar de contarte!- Ginny se estremeció cuando la mirada encolerizada de Harry se posó en ella –lo-lo tiré a la chimenea

-¿Cómo?

-Si, lo tire a la chimenea y eché polvos flu, no se donde puede acabar uno si se dice "estupida" dentro de una chimenea de la red flu- Harry alzo las cejas sorprendido y repitió todo lo que había dicho Ginny en tono interrogante, Ginny asintía con una sonrisa que la hacia empezar a parecer la Ginny que Harry había pasado por alto demasiado tiempo, Harry sintió unas ganas repentinas de reír, pero todavía estaba muy enfadado, asi que se desplomó en el banco debatiendose entre aquellos dos impulsos, Ginny se sentó juntó a él, le tomó el brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro

-Te quiero mucho Harry- murmuró, Harry sintió como una ola de calor se extendía sobre él como un manto.

-Cuando quedé con Cho me di cuenta de que no... no me gustaba de verdad- alcanzó a contestar repentinamente nervioso –perdona... tendría que haberme molestado en... yo... bueno, eras la hermana de Ron

-Lo sigo siendo- sonrió Ginny

-Ya pero... ahora... ahora ya no es igual... no eres solo... ahora te conozco, como persona y... eres muy divertida- Harry empezó a sentirse enormemente idiota, entonces resopló con fastidio y se giró para mirar a Ginny –Lo que quiero decir es que nunca he conocido a una chica como tú, eres genial, estoy tan a gusto contigo como con cualquier amigo, pero lo mejor es que no eres un amigo, eres una chica, y eso significa que puedo salir contigo, si tu quieres, porque eres perfecta para mí –Ginny se quedo sin respiración y sin palabras, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Harry la había vuelto a coger las manos. Harry tenía la boca seca ¿Cómo había dicho aquello? No tenía ni idea de donde había sacado aquellas palabras, aunque como no le dio la sensación de que su mente hubiese trabajado para elaborarlas supuso que fue su corazón, aquel que ahora palpitaba desbocado, le temblaba el pulso al acercarse a Ginny, con aquel pulso agarró su mano con más fuerza, se acercó más respirando entrecortadamente por la nariz, se sostenían una mirada nerviosa, emocionante y a la vez temerosa, Ginny observó por un instante los labios de Harry, cuando volvió a mirar su ojos estaban cerrados, ella también los cerró. Había salido con varios chicos, había intentado olvidar a Harry, pero siempre como una idiota había guardado su primer beso para él, creyendo que jamás se lo daría, y al fin y al cabo la espera había valido la pena; Era el segundo beso de Harry, y, sin embargo, Harry pensó que solo aquel le pareció real, sincero, se sintió un poco torpe, pero no le importó demasiado, porque los labios de Ginny eran tan suaves, tan embriagadores que pronto se olvidó de que no tenía mucha experiencia en el arte de besar... y sin embargo, aunque no quería ser prepotente, le daba la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo muy bien... cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos Harry volvió a sentir aquella ola de calor anterior, le costaba contestar cuando Ginny le decía algo como...

-Harry, acabas de hacer uno de mis sueños realidad.

_¡¡Lo siento por la espera!! Espero que haya merecido la pena, no sabia como continuar el fic, y espero que esta forma haya sido la correcta, además como esta historia es paralela a la otra, pues me cuesta más hacer algo coherente que "encaje" con lo otro, y aunqeu no lo parezca esto encaja, ya lo comprobareis :P ¡Pq no acaba aqui! No se si pensabais que si, que era el final, :P pues no, todavia qeuda bastante, ahora voy a acontestar a vuestros maravillosos comentarios, que para lo poco que enciendo el ordenador es sobre todo para leerlos, que me hace mucha ilusión :) (Y ya os imaginais lo en serio que lo digo por lo pesada que soy pidiendo RR no? :) un besito)_

_**Lucre:** Gracias por el RR! :) Menos mal que puedo escribir en plan tierno sin caer en la cursileria, cuando leí tu RR y que me decias eso me dio bastante alegria, la verdad, por eso te vuelvo a dar las gracias por el RR, yo pensaba que quizas al tardar tanto en besarse y tal iva a ser un poco soso, pero me alegra que os guste :) :) un besito!_

_**Lialy:** A mi tb me encanta Ginny, al principio me parecia demasiado "tontita" pero ya veo que no :)_

_**Fresitanelita: **No he podido actualizar antes, espero que te haya gustado. Un beso, gracias!! :) _

_**¡¡Yalimie!! **¡¡Que maja!! ¡ME escribes un RR largo! un besazo! Bueno, a ver, (ya despues de la emoción xD) No se que decirte... porque creo que la respuesta a tu RR es casi integramente este cap! :P un besazo!! y tu no te preocupes estiendete todo lo que quieras en lso RR jejeje chao!_

_**Andreina **Gracias por el RR espero que este cap te haya gustado nn Bueno la verdad es que Cho no parece caer bien a nadie, pero, a mi me da pena :P_

_**Mari potter **¡¡GRACIAS!! Me alegro muchisimo de que te guste, un besazo! :) _

_**Becka **¡Espero que este cap tb te haya gustado! Un besito!_

_**Amsp14 **He leído uno de tus fics, aunqeu no completo, no se si habrás leído o no mi RR, pero al ver que escribes tan bien, admito que me he sentido... ¿como decirlo? bueno, por decirlo de alguna manera "honrada" porque leas mi fic y encima te parezca bueno, teniendo tu misma fics increíbles. Bueno, yo creía que seria demasiado simple que Ginny siguiera un plan y que en eso se basará el fic, asi que lo cambié un poco de rumbo. Me alegro mucho de que esto te gustara. Un besazo y un saludo desde Madrid. Me alegro de q me sigas escribiendo :) Hasta el próximo caps! (Que sera pronto, espero) _

_**Mary Tonks **¡Gracias por haber leído la otra historia! Thanks! un beso! espero qeu este cap t haya gustado mas que el anterior_

_**¡Tabatas! **Que bien volver a leerte :P Dean es tonto, ¿verdad? jejeje ¡¡un beso!!_

_**Maryhtta **El final del anterior cap tenía su motivo sip.. como puedes ver :) y aqui no acaba asi que espero que te guste lo que continua... :) un besazo _

_**LizZid **¿Te quedaste leyendo a esas horas? Eso si que es un honor... muchisimas gracias... no se que decir! Solo que actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda un beso! _


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

-¡JA!- exclamó Hermione emocionada –Asi que cuando te insultó estaba dentro de la chimenea, ¿No?

-Si, acabo de decirtelo

-Y se esfumó después- Ginny asintió cansinamente y Hermione hizo un gesto triunfante

-Hermione, Malfoy golpeó a Ginny –Dijo Harry cortante, pero esto solo hizo que Hermione sonriera más ante el comportamiento protector de su amigo.

-Pues se arrepentirá. Supongo que Lucius Malfoy se habrá sentido muy orgulloso al ver aparecer a su hijo en una chimenea del ministerio, cubierto de ollín y vencido por una Wesley

-¿En el ministerio?- preguntaron Ginny y Harry al unísono. Se encontraban en el comedor del colegio con los desayunos casi intactos.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Dónde pensabais que iva a estar Malfoy? ¿O es que suponeis que existe algun lugar denominado "estúpida"?- Exclamó Hermione con exasperación- ¡Ginny tu padre trabaja en el ministerio! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

-¿Saber el que? – Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

-El departamente de la Red flu, es casi como un ministerio dedicado a la red. Tiene una sala con decenas de chimeneas solo para aquellos que caen en la red por equivocación, o pronunciando mal su destino, siempre que la mala pronunciación no de lugar a otro destino diferente.

-Como me paso a mí en segundo año- corroboró Harry

-Si, tu nombrastes una de las tiendas del callejón que tenemos prohibidas

-Es decir- intentaba recapitular Ginny –Que Malfoy se encuentra en el ministerio en alguna de esas chimeneas –Hermione asinti

-Eso no le va a librar de un duelo sucio, tan sucio como él- Gruñó Harry con la mirada ausente

-¡Harry! Que Mafoy sea un mago sucio y rastrero no quiere decir que tú...

-Como comprenderas- interrumpió Harry –una regañina de su estúpido padre no es ni la mitad del castigo que se merece por golpear a alguien en inferioridad de condiciones

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo que inferioridad?- se molestó Ginny

-Fisicamente sí- repusó Harry friamente

-Si me hubiese retado a un duelo yo...- Harry no dijo nada, aunque no pensaba que Ginny pudiese ganar al imbécil de Malfoy en un duelo, ya que este era un curso superior a ella.

-De todas formas Harry, lo que menos te conviene es que te castiguen.

-Ya me las apañaré. Cualquier castigo merece la pena.- Ginny se ruborizó con los ojos muy brillantes y miró hacia un lado, Hermione le sonreía de una manera muy curiosa, era algo parecido a la mirada de la señora Wesley cuando contemplaba a Ron con su insignia de prefecto

-Estoy muy contenta de todo lo que ha pasado... porque me parece que ahora somos un poquito más felices- Hermione se acercó a Harry y a Ginny e intentó abrazar a los dos a la vez por encima de la mesa, despues encongió dos tartas, y una decena de bollos, y los hizo flotar–Esto es para Ron- dijo feliz

-¿Cómo está esta mañana?- Preguntó Ginny interesada por la salud de su hermano, que el día anterior se habia constipado esperando a Hermione en la estación de Hogsmeade

-Mucho mejor- contestó Hermione intentando decidir cual de las tartas que restaban en la mesa tenía más melaza, despues de una larga dilación encogió tres más y las hizo flotar. –Ya no tiene fiebre, y Promfey le ha desinflamado la garganta, aunque claro, despues de estar tirado sobre la nieve unas horas tiene los huesos irremediablemente entumecidos...- Hermione suspir

-¿Tumbado en la nieve?- Preguntó Harry

-Es una larga historia- Hermione hizó un gesto con la mano, Ginny sonrió de lado e intentó disimular comiendo gachas, ella ya sabia la historia.

-¿Estais saliendo?- inquirió Harry como quien no quiere la cosa, y al contrario de lo que esperaba, Hermione no cambio su expresion de felicidad

-¿Tu que crees?- Hermione hizo unas florituras elegantes con su varita y los bollos, bizcochos y pasteles se ordenaron en un semicirculo a su alrededor. -¡La moneda!- exclamó, y sacó un knut del bolsillo que enrojecía –Ya voy... ya voy... -murmuró- He encantado la moneda para que Ron me avise cuando necesite algo- Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido -¡Me voy! Hasta luego!

-Vas a llegar tarde a pociones!- Alcanzó a decir Harry -...no puedo creerlo...

-¿Sabes que pienso?- dijo Ginny mientras partía un pedazo de torta de anís, Harry fijó sus ojos verdes en ella –Que la verdadera medicina de Ron es Hermione. Harry pensó que la suya era Ginny, pero en lugar de decirlo cogió su mano por debajo de la mesa.

* * *

Aquella noche Ron y Harry se habían ido pronto al dormitorio, Ron tenía un aspecto bastante mejorado, y como la escaleras de caracol que se dirigian a los cuartos masculinos no se convertían en un tobogán cuando subía alguien del sexo opuesto (al contrario que sucedía en el cuarto de las chicas) Hermione llegaba cada dos por tres a medir su temperatura, Ron murmuraba que estaba bien cada vez más ruborizado, sobre todo porque Harry se reía de él cuando Hermione no miraba, pero por mucho que se quisiera hacer el duro, Harry estaba seguro de que a Ron le encantaba que Hermione lo cuidara.

-Me gustaría veros a mi hermana y a ti en plan acaramelado- divagaba Ron mirando al techo cuando Harry le contó lo sucedido en Hogsmeade, tuvo que hacer un resumen muy escueto en el cual se limitaba a decir que dio calabazas a Cho y se declaró a Ginny, ya que no debía mencionar el incidente del tren ni mucho menos lo sucedido con Malfoy, se vengaría el solo y ya decidiría despues que contar. –Ja... que extraño... mi hermana y tú... lo había dado por imposible casi tanto como ella.

-¿Ella te contó alguna vez lo que sentía por mí?

-Una vez- admitió Ron en tono indiferente- se puso a llorar y me pidió que te convenciera de Cho era una idiota, ese día admitó que te odie un poco... -reflexion

-¿Pero por que la gusto tanto?

-Ni idea...

-No hace falta que seas tan sincero

-Supongo que será porque la imagen que tiene de ti es de alguien fuerte, valiente y bueno... creo que tambien te ve guapo ¡Eso lo dijo ella eh! Yo logicamente sigo pensando que eres un enano con gafas.

-Gracias de nuevo...

-En serio, creo que su vida gira en torno a ti, mi hermana te adora, te...

-idealiza- dijo Harry en un hilo de voz alarmado –Tu hermana me idealiza- empezó a sentir como el miedo se le expandía en el pecho –Como yo idealizé a Cho

-¿Pero que dices? Mi hermana te quiere mucho, no le pasa nada parecido a lo que estas diciendo. Harry hazte un favor a ti mismo y deja de pensar en todo lo que te pasa en la vida y vive simplemente, ¿De acuerdo? –Harry asintió tristemente, entonces se abrió la puerta del cuarto y Hermione y Ginny entraron por ella con nerviosismo, Ginny se abalanzó al cuello de Harry y Ron hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo "¿Lo ves?" Harry tenía su mano sobre el suave y liso pero rojo de Ginny, cuando esta despues de achucharle de nuevo se sentó a su lado y le agarro un pliege de la túnica como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera.

-He-Hermione no...- Ron se había puesto colorado y Hermione pasaba la punta de su varita sobre su frente y despues sobre el antebrazo donde se dibujaron unos numeros que revelaban que Ron no tenía fiebre

-jumm...- Hermione miró reflexivamente a Ron, se llevó las manos a la cadera y dijo: -Bien, a partir de mañana ya puedes ir a clase

-¡No...!- exclamó Ron horrorizado

-Si- dijo Hermione concluyendo la discusión

-uouuu, chicas en nuestro cuarto- Dean Tomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbotton se encontraban en la puerta del dormitorio y se apresuraron a entrar

-No deberíais de estar aquí- sentenció Neville temeroso como si algun profesor fuese a salir de detrás de las cortinas

-Yo creo que si que deben de estar aquí- Dean se acercó a la posición de Harry, pero miraba a Ginny, que en ese momento arrugaba ligeramente su narizilla pecosa, como un gato enfadado. -¿Como estas Ginny?

-Muy bien y tú?- Contestó esta, Harry no se dio cuenta del gesto de extrañeza de Ron, estaba demasiado inmerso en la firme decisión de tirar a Dean por la ventana si se acercaba un paso más a Ginny

-Ahora mucho mejor que antes- Dean la giñó un ojo y Harry sintió como le cosquilleaba la boca del estomago. Entonces alzó un brazo y rodeó a Ginny con él, Dean abrió los ojos como platos, Neville enmudeció y Seamus miraba a uno y a otro divertido. Ron en cambio se metió en la boca un puñado de grajeas, que sacó del forro de la almohada, y Hermione sonreía con orgullo.

-De acuerdo, lo he comprendido- alcanzó a decir Dean cuando reaccion

-Me alegro- repusó Harry

-Aunque es... sorprendente...

-Generalmente se llama "tener novia"- dijo Ron con la boca llena –y aprovechando la ocasión- Ron se levantó después de tragar e infló el pecho, Hermione negaba con la cabeza alarmada –he de decir que he encontradoa alguien que me soporte- Aunque nadie se rió del chiste Ron siguió orgulloso, Hermione le hacia gestos pero él los ignoraba, alargó el brazo y cogió la mano de Hermione.

-Asi que Ronnie tiene novia- dijo una voz detrás de Ron

-Pues a mamá la va a encantar, seguro que pone todas las esperanzas en que Hermione encarrile tu expediente académico- rió otra voz, Ron se giró horrorizado, y se encontró con los rostros de Fred y George

-¡Ron estaba bromeando! Vamos, vosotros sabeis que me saca de mis casillas- Disculpó Hermione, los gemelos la miraban sarcasticos

-Oh claro!- Dijo Fred

-Si, por supuesto- Corroboró George –Pero dicen por ahí que del odio al amor ahí solo un paso

-¡Es del amor al odio!- murmuró Hermione enfadada

-¡Es igual!

-Si, no me hemos venido a hablar de los asuntos amorosos de Ronnie. –Los gemelos se dirigieron hacia Ginny

-Venimos a felicitarte Ginny!

-¡Si! Eres el orgullo Wesley!- Dijo Fred cogiendola las manos

-Ya nos hemos enterado de que le has dado una buena paliza a esa rata asquerosa de Malfoy- corroboró George, Ginny dio un respingo al lado de Harry

-¿Quién os ha dicho...?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Lunática Lovegood nos lo ha contado todo

-¿Ha vuelto Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry ansioso

-Si, tendríais que haberle visto, ja!-continuó Fred emocionado- Ha tardado un día entero en encontrar la salida del cuarto de confusiones de la red Flu

-¿Y por que ha tardado tanto?- inquirió Neville, que tambien sabia lo sucedido gracias a Luna

-Porque el muy idiota debio de probar todas las chimeneas para intentar volver a Hogwarts sin que su padre lo pillará, y todas las chimeneas dirigen al mismo lugar si insistes en utilizarlas

-¿Y donde es ese lugar?- preguntó Ginny, Ron miraba sin entender nada.

-El despacho del mismísimo ministro- todos abrieron la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, hasta Harry tenía ganas de reír, sin embargo se levantó haciendo revolotear los bajos de su oscura túnica

-¿Dónde vas Harry?- preguntó uno de los gemelos

-Tengo algo urgente que hacer

-O sea que va al baño- Concluyó otro de los gemelos, Harry en lugar de protestar se contentó con aquella conclusión de los muchachos y desapareció sin escuchar las advertencias de las chicas que le informaban de que habian pasado las nueve de la noche y no debía de salir.

* * *

El mapa del merodeador y su túnica de invisibilidad acudieron a el gracias al "accio!" y situó a Malfoy junto con Crabbe y Goyle en las alturas de la torre norte, Malfoy se movía de una lado a otro y Harry sintió una gran satisfación al pensar que estaría enfurecido debido al incidente, ojala al encontrarse con el tuviera un morado enorme en la cara que hiciera insignificante el que Ginny intentaba disimular. Harry fue corriendo a encontrarse con él, pero solo dio con una enorme estatua con un rostro siniestro y sanguinario que a Harry le parecía familiar...sin embargo según el mapa tras esa estatua en lo más alto de la torre había algo

-Sangre sucia! Serpientes rasteras! Arpias! Sangre limpia!- Harry meditó ¿Qué contraseña tendría un slytherin? –Barón Sanguinario...- que estupidez, era imposible que esa fuera la contraseña –Traidores a la sangre! Inmundicia!- Harry empezaba a parecerse a la madre de Sirius -¡No tengo ni idea de cual es vuestra asquerosa, maldita y estúpida contraseña asquerosos Slytherins! ¡Da la cara Malfoy!

Entonces la estatua abrió unos malignos ojos azules y sonrió con unos dientes demasiado pequeños para su tamaño, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho para acertar con la contraseña? En ese momento un cuerpo humano salió del interior de la estatua como si la hubiera estado poseyendo, Harry se vió obligado a retroceder.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Me buscabas? Porque yo tambien quería verte...- Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras

-De veras?- Entonces unas figuras enormes atravesaron tambien el cuerpo de la estatua, eran Crabbe y Goyle , ¿Es que no eres capaz de enfrentarte a mí sin ellos?- Malfoy sonrió con malicia mientras sacudía su varita, Harry desefundó la suya con una rapidez inusitada y grit

-¡Expelliarmus!- pero Malfoy y sus secuazes pronunciaron las mismas palabras, eran tres hechizos contra uno, Harry cayó de bruzes al suelo y su varita rodó lejos de su mano, Malfoy se acercó a él muy satisfecho y le piso el cuello cortandole la respiración.

-Así que sales con esa estúpida roñosa... que valor... ¿No creeís?- Preguntó a Crabbe y a Goyle que rieron como tontos –Yo normalmente no pego a las chicas, ¿sabes? Ella me obligó a hacerlo, se puede decir que casi puso su sucia mejilla en mi cara pidiendomelo, obviamente cualquier hombre se defiende...

-Tu no eres un hombre...- escupió Harry como pudo –no eres ni la sombra de...- El zapato de Malfoy se hundió sobre la tráquea de Harry que se vió obligado a toser, Crabbe y Goyle no paraban de reir.

-Te voy a decir un secreto- Dijo Malfoy haciendo gestos a sus dos enormes gorilas para que se acercaran, estos agarraron a Harry de los brazos y el cuello dolorido, entonces Malfoy susurró al oído de Harry con su repugnante voz –Cuando el señor tenbroso se alzé de nuevo, necesitaremos perpetuar la sangre limpia, pensaré en Ginny a la hora de elegir con quien conservar mi apellido, quedamos pocos, ¿sabes? Y despues de todo no esta tan mal, ¿No?- Harry no supo de donde, ni como lo hizo, pero con una fuerza que no le pertenecía se deshizo del amarre de los enormes amigos de Malfoy, una luz cegadora y brillante los empujó contra los muros de piedra, Malfoy parecía haber palidecido en el acto, Harry alargó la mano hacía su cara como si fuera a delpellejarsela, sin emabargo solo extendió sus dedos y pronunció algo con voz silbante.

-¡No puedes usar un conjuro parsel! ¡Esta prohibido!- Pero Harry estaba descontrolado, sin saber como de su mano empezó a centellear una luz verdosa y crepitante como el fuego... y seguía hablando con aquel siseo que no le pertenecía -¡Te lo suplico! ¡No me hagas nada!- Harry sonrió tenebrosamente.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Que diablos cree que esta haciendo!- Harry se volvió y entonces comprendió de quien era la estatua, porque una figura traslúcida y manchada de sangre plateada se alzaba a su lado como un clon, era el barón sanguinario, la ira que se habia apoderado de él comenzó a extinguirse, Malfoy se había alejado tanto que estaba pegado contra uno de los fríos muros, sudando y temblando –Señor Malfoy, desaparezca de mi vista con sus estúpidos amigos, ser despreciable... se lo comunicaré a su padre, aunque este esté lejos de reprenderle por su compartamiento- Harry jamás vió al Barón sanguinario de tan malos humos. Y usted- dijo volviendose a Harry, a este le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal –no se mueva de aquí.

* * *

-¡Yo no iva a utilizar un conjuro Parsel! ¡Ni siquiera se como hacerlo!

-¡Se que no era un conjuro!- gritó el fantasma con su voz retumbante y cuando Malfoy y los demas se marcharon –solo echabas pestes a ese ingrato, pero ¿Te fijaste en tu mano? Precisamente se utilizan las varitas para controlar esa fuerza que reside en un mago, pocos magos son capaces de usar magia correctamente sin varita o conjuro aparente. Ahora vete, y no vuelvas a buscar venganza- Ordenó friamente el Barón, era terrorífico estar tan cerca de sus ojos desorbitados por la furia. –Y no vuelvas, no quiero verte ni a ti ni a ningún Griffindor jamás por aquí...

Harry se marchó confundido, pero le embargaba la satisfación al haber aterrorizado a Malfoy, lo había visto suplicar... Se puso la capa por encima, ¿Qué podía ser tan horrible como para que Malfoy se rebajara a pedir clemencia?


	7. ESTO SON LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS RR

¡¡Pero que despiste tengo!! Esta son las respuestas a los RR!! Y por cierto sobre este cap se que esta un poco sosillo y que cambia un poco el rumbo de la historia, pero lo sucedido con Malfoy lo dejaré para el sexto libro que me gustaría escribir para matar el tiempo hasta qeu se publiqeu el verdadero.

marilapw Gracias por el RR, he actualizado prontito, espero que tb te guste este cap.

Lialy ¡Hola wapa! Que bien que te haya gustado! Te he dejado un RR en tu historia, ¿Lo has leído? Un besazo!

Maryhtta thanks!! Espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior.

Airam La historia con la que se relaciona es "un juego peligroso" es R/H al principio es un fic bastante flojo, pero espero que te guste si lo lees :) Es una historia paralela a esta solo que se centra en lo sucedido entre Hermione y Ron. Gracias por leer y por tu RR, un beso!!

Ginny84 Gracias por tu RR, espero que sigas leyendo. Un saludo! :)

Lucre ¡Me alegro de seguir leyendote! ¿Te gusta la canción? ¡Porque la he inventado yo! En serio! La inventé para el fic, la verdad es que es un poco arriesgado, pero como no encontraba una ya inventada qeu pegara pues escribí una yo xP Espero que te gusta tb este cap, y espero con ansias mas comentarios :P :P un beso!

Yalimie Encantada como siempre de tus RR, y Malfoy es asqueroso, se nota que le odio eh? y Ginny me parece genial igual que a tí, pero no en el fic, sino en los libros tb, claro, espero de verdad que no me equivoque y que sea como yo imagino que es.

¡Hola Iraty! Tu tomate tu tiempo para leer, a mí ya me hace feliz que hayas leido los dos primeros cap, del primero ya compredereis el significado, y lo mismo hasta logro comprenderlo yo (ejem) jajaja... mejor me callo...

¡Hola Andreina! Ojalaa Malfoy no volviera ¿No crees? Un besote!!

Tabatas ¿Que tal? Yo encantada de volver a leerte, gracias por el RR Me encantan tus conmentarios porque me dices las partes que mas te gustan y eso me hace mucha ilusión :) Sobre todo pq como le comentaba a otra chica la cancion la invente yo, pq entre otras cosas me encanta escribir poemas y componer canciones. Bueno sobre lo q Harry le hace a Malfoy.. no creo que os deje muy satisfechos, creo que se merece mas sobre todo por lo que ha dicho... pero en fin... Espero que te guste y me sigas comentando aquello que te ha gustado y tb lo que no si te apetece y tnes tmpo, claro. Un besito!

TheHard ¡Te escribí un mail! Te ha llegado? Un beso! Gracias por el RR

LizZid encantada de volver a leerte, y como le decía a tabatas cuando me decis algo sobre una parte en concreto del fic todavia stoy mas contenta :P GRACIAS GRACIAS por el RR un saludo desde Madrid, ojala te haya gustado el 5º cap ¡besitos!

Amsp14 Pues si chica, tu estudia que yo empiezo el 20 y me parece que se me va a ver poco el pelo... Gracias por el RR, yo creo que Ginny en sí en su personaje con cierta gracia aun cuando llora como en el cuarto cap. Sobre la manera de dar plantón a Cho, yo creo que no debía ser tampoco cruelmente y que Harry no se portaría mal con ella, por eso lo hice de esa manera. Seguiré leyendo tu fic, a ver si saco tiempo... y por supuesto dejando RR, a mi tb me gusta el personaje de Snape, pero no me atrevo con ningun fic de momento. Un beso!!!

Bueno, pues ya me despido, os quería comentar que si os apetece, teneis tiempo y quereis hablar de HP, fan fics... me podeís escribir, es más, me encantaría, pero decirme vuestro nik si lo haceis que sino no me entero. MUCHOS BESOS! CHAO!

No se si saldra mi mail aqui es: sino sale en la Bio. Chao!


	8. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 7**

Los días pasaron lenta y pesadamente hasta las fiestas de navidad, Harry no le contó nada a nadie sobre lo sucedido con Malfoy; los muchachos estaban cargados de deberes y tareas de todo tipo que intentaban acabar apresuradamente para no llevarse nada a casa, puesto que aquel año todos irian a la madriguera a pasar la festividad. Harry y Ginny se saludaban por los pasillos y se encontraban brevemente entre clase y clase, solo se sentaban cerca el uno del otro a la hora de comer o de la cena y en la biblioteca, Harry no podía evitar preguntarse si Ginny lo estaba idealizando o no, a pesar de la insistencia de Ron porque dejará de cuestionarselo todo. Pero es que realmente Ginny lo adoraba, Harry estaba casi completamente seguro de que Ginny se entretenía en todas partes para verlo pasar, y aunque a él le hacia muy feliz no podía evitar preguntarse si al conocerle mejor la decepcionaría.

Unos días antes de que acabaran las clases Ron les informó a Hermione y a él de que se marchaban todos a la madriguera, Hermione se hizo la misteriosa diciendo que ya lo sabía y que no solo ivan a estar en casa de Ron, y Harry fue a dar la noticia a Ginny el sabado por la mañana, el primer fin de semana del curso desde que salían juntos, Ginny estaba con unas chicas de su curso, todas eran más altas que ella, serían como cuatro o cinco, charlaban animadamente y no tenían pinta de ser del tipo de chica que emiten risitas estupidas por cualquier cosa, aún asi Harry se acercó con miedo y la preguntó si podía hablar con ella, en el mismo instante en que los ojos de Ginny repararon en Harry empezaron a hechar chispas, Ginny dijo "¡Claro que sí!" y antes de coger de la mano a Harry y marcharse de allí hizo algo que jamás hizo Cho, presentarle a sus amigas. Cada una de ellas tenía una sonrisa simpática y le estrecharon la mano amablemente, se fijaron en su cicatriz, e incluso alguna parecía especialmente nerviosa.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- Preguntó Ginny cruzando el pasillo alegremente con la mano de Harry cariñosamente amarrada, Harry la sonrió, se olvidó de que quería decirla, y después de salir del ensimismamiento que le causaban los pequeños y blancos dientes de Ginny, volvió a recordar porque habia ido a buscarla.

-El Lunes cogemos el tren hacia tu casa con tus hermanos y Hermione a pasar la navidad- Ginny se echo sobre Harry en mitad del pasillo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí los miraron asombrados

-¡Que bien!

-Esto...- Ginny dejó de estrujarle pero no lo soltó –¿que... que quieres hacer esta... tarde?

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú?- Le preguntó Ginny, Harry se descubrió inesperadamente mirando los labios de Ginny, se ruborizó y la miró a sus azules y redondos ojos

-No lo se... No se me ocurre nada- Harry se quedó en blanco sintiendo su corazon palpitar en su garganta, la verdad es que si se le ocurría algo, se le ocurría besarla.

-Bueno, en ese caso haremos lo que yo diga- Ginny sonrió y volvió a tomarle la mano, Harry miró a los lados y solo descubrió a un grupo de alumnos de septimo curso, entonces se inclinó un poco, alcanzó la mejilla de Ginny y la dio un beso, a Ginny se le pusieron los ojos muy brillantes, le agarró del brazo y suspiró mientras caminaban.

Por la tarde Harry y ella encontraron una sala desierta del vestibulo, fría y abandonada, se sentaron uno frente al otro, Ginny volvió a estrujar a Harry y este tambien la abrazó.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Harry dulcemente esperando que Ginny no tuviera nada que decir y poder besarla.

-Quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas- Harry se estremeció ligeramente, siempre rehusaba a los interrogatorios.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, pero antes...- Harry se acercó a los labios de Ginny que parecía un poco asustada

-Ha-Harry- titubeó justo cuando Harry se disponía a cerrar los ojos

-¿Qué?

-No... yo... yo no se...

-¿Qué no sabes?- Preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa intentando acercarse mas a Ginny a medida que esta se alejaba

-Yo no se besar- Harry se rió, no pudo evitarlo, y luego la pidió disculpas

-¿Y entonces que hiciste el otro día?

-¡Bua! Practicamente yo no hice nada...!- Harry frunció el ceño

-Tu primer... ¿He sido yo?- Ginny asintió –Pero tú... salistes con...

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir nada, yo quería estar contigo, solo salía con él esperando que tu reaccionaras de alguna manera...- Ginny se miró los pulgares con expresión triste –Supongo que tu si te besaste con Cho.

-Si- dijo Harry bruscamente- pero no fue un beso de verdad.

-No lo entiendo- Harry sonri

-Te lo voy a explicar, em...- se acercó a ella y presionó sus labios contra los suyos brevemente –eso es un beso sencillo.- Ginny se ruborizó y titubeó con la mirada y volvió a encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos de Harry, que por su parte antes de dejarla pronunciar cualquier otra palabra cogió aire y la dio un profundo beso algo tembloroso. –Y eso es un beso de verdad –Ginny, que a penas había podido reaccionar asintió con la cabeza –Bueno, o eso creo, porque es la primera vez que paso del beso senci...- Pero esta vez fue Ginny quien lo interrumpió, le puso la mano en la nuca y comprobó su propia destreza devolviendole el beso a Harry, Ginny estaba convencida de que era una locura, pero beso a Harry con toda la decisión de la que fue capaz, despues de unos segundos, aquello se convirtió en un juego compartido, lleno de novedades interesantes y sensaciones extrañas, Harry se alegró de que su primer beso húmedo no fuera porque su compañera estaba llorando, sino por otras razones... cuando se separaron, los labios de ambos brillaban, casi tanto como la enrojecida piel de las mejillas.

-Bueno...- Dijo Ginny totalmente colorada –ya sabemos los dos lo que es un beso de verdad

-A mi todavía no me ha quedado claro- dijo Harry acercandose un poco más.

-Harry, te quiero muchísimo- dijo Ginny en un hilo de voz y se aferró al cuello del muchacho, que sintió un ligero sopor sucumbirle, el quería contestarla, pero por alguna razón no era capaz –Me gustas tanto... solo me gustas tú, quiero que estes conmigo siempre, todavía no puedo creerlo... no puedo creer que te este abrazando- Harry acarició el pelo de Ginny

-Ginny... ¿Por qué te gusto?- Ginny separó su rostro del regazo de Harry y lo miró con estrañeza.

-Pues porque... porque te quiero, simplemente, eres... eres genial, eres bueno, eres... simpático- Harry frunció el ceño, no se consideraba especialmente agradable. –Y eres muy educado, siempre te diriges a todo el mundo con educación y... y... mi madre te adora ¿sabes?- Harry miró hacia otro lado

-Pero quiero saber exactamente que sientes t

-No te entiendo ¿Qué te pasa? Acabo de decirte que te quiero

-No me refiero a eso solo, quiero decir... quizás... quizás tu quieres solo lo que crees que soy, yo no respondo a la... "fama" de mi nombre Ginny, te lo aseguro, y despues de todo eso es lo que conoces de mí- Ginny soltó a Harry y lo miró con fiereza a escasa distancia de sus ojos

-¡Vaya! Asi que yo solo conozco lo que se dice del famosísimo Harry Potter- le dijo ofendida

-No Ginny! No quiero decir eso, no te enfades- Ginny sonrió aunque parecía a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo Harry, yo no soy como Cho, fue Cho la que se enamoró de un nombre, yo creo haberme enamorado de una persona. Si me dejas conocerte más... por favor Harry, no huyas de mí, no te escondas como lo haces de todo el mundo, eres tú quien no quieres que te descubran- Harry evitó los ojos de Ginny, esta le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos –No pienses cosas raras por favor, dame una oportunidad... para demostrar que te quiero de verdad, no es un capricho de niña, te lo juro, Harry por favor...- Harry volvió a creer que Ginny iva a romper a llorar, pero de nuevo Ginny fue más fuerte de lo que cabía esperar -...por favor- lo estrechó más fuerte

-De acuerdo...

Los muchachos acabaron con satisfación sus tareas, Ron era el más feliz de todos, porque había tenido toda la ayuda posible de Hermione, mientras Harry se las apañó practicamente solo, Ginny tenía un fajo de apuntes de su hermano Percy de su curso en Hogwarts, y echar mano de ellos la ayudó bastante, Ron se molestó al descubrir una de las razones por las que su hermana sacaba notas altas en ciertas asignaturas

-¡No me puedo creer que Percy te diera a ti sus apuntes! ¿Y yo? ¿Es que yo no existo? –Ginny hizo caso omiso a la indignación de Ron y continuó su trabajo en silencio -...Siempre has sido el ojito derecho de todos...- gruñía Ron cada vez en un tono más bajo.

-Venga Ron, no seas crío, yo te estoy ayudando. Y es normal que a Ginny la mimen más que a ti, es la única chica de la familia- comentó Hermione

-No se trata de mimos, sino de TIMOS! Yo tambien quiero esos apuntes

-Pues si quieres los apuntes de tu curso tendrás que ir a casa a por ellos- se limitó a decir Ginny.

-Cada día eres más repelente- dijo Ron intentando finalizar la discusión y Hermione le dió un codazo

-Y tu cada día tienes más granos

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es cosa de la pubertad! Ya verás tú cuando llegues a mi edad...- La discusión duró unos largos minutos en los cuales Ginny se lo pasaba muy bien y Ron enfurecía cada vez más, Hermione y Harry aprovecharon para ir a la lechucería, ya que Hermione quería enviar un largo pergamino a Krum.

-¿Y que piensa Ron de que te sigas carteando con Krum? –Preguntó Harry de camino a la lechucería

-Em... ¿él? Pues... nada en especial...

-Es decir que no se lo has dicho

-Tampoco me lo ha preguntado...

-¿Y que tiene Krum que le haga tan interesante? A parte de lo obvio...

-Pues verás, a mi me da igual que juegue en la selección, el caso es que con él puedo hablar de muchos temas que ni a ti ni a Ron os interesarían

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Pues como la PEDDO, por ejemplo.- Harry bufó mientras subían unas largas escaleras de caracol

-Seguro que a Krum eso le da igual, lo que pasa es que le gustas y por eso...- Hermione se paró en seco y miró enfadada a Harry

-Mira Harry, a Krum le interesan mis ideas, y no solo hablamos de la PEDDO, sino tambien de los estudios, y de su cultura, su país, Drumstrang...

-Los pirados por la sangre limpia, ¿no?

-Él no es igual que ellos

-Mira me da igual lo que te interese de él- Dijo Harry con firmeza, que no se había parado como su amiga sino que había seguido subiendo y esta tuvo que resignarse a seguirle –Pero no le hagas daño a Ron, si tienes claro que te gusta...

-¡Lo tengo muy claro!- exclamó Hermione –pero puedo tener novio y tambien amigos, ¿sabes?

-Si, claro... pero entonces por qué le ocultas...?

-Yo no le oculto nada! Él ya sabe que nos carteamos, si me pregunta algo lo hablaremos sino...

-¿Entonces Krum no te gusta en absoluto?- Preguntó Harry que esta vez si se habia parado, Harry y Hermione se sontenía la mirada frente al porton de madera detrás del cual se encontraban las lechuzas

-En absoluto- dijo Hermione sin pestañear

-Bien... ¿Y Krum sabe que sales con Ron?

-Si, si lo sabe

-¿Y que opina?

-Dice que Ron le parece un poco inmaduro para mí pero que si asi soy feliz...- Harry se enfadó un poco al escuchar como denominaba a su mejor amigo alguien que habia sido su ídolo durante toda su vida, porque Ron dejó patente la admiracion que sentia hacia Krum el día de los mundiales.

-Krum no debería hablar de la gente que no conoce...- murmuró Harry, pero no dijo nada más para finalizar la discusión y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Entonces empujarón el inmenso portón y se encontraron pisando alfafa y paja seca en un torreón amplio lleno de aves majestuosas, despues de atar a una de las lechuzas el pergamino, Hermione y Harry se sentaron en el alfeifar de uno de los ventanales, uno en frente del otro. Harry contemplaba el horizonte en silencio mientras Hermione se abrazaba las piernas frente a él.

-¿Qué te pasa con Ginny?- Harry salió de su ensismismamiento

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que ella te ha contado algo?

-No, ella no me ha contado nada, se te nota en la cara, algo te preocupa, y no es sobre "quien tu sabes"

-Si, puede ser...

-¿Y que es?- Preguntó Hermione apoyando la barvilla sobre sus rodillas

-Nada, es una tontería...-Hermione le presionó para que lo contará, y Harry acabó por admitir cual era su preocupación.

-Harry, ¿Por qué ivas a decepcionar a Ginny? Eso es absurdo

-Pero... no puedes negar que es cierto que no me conoce de nada y que le gustaba antes de saber quien era, podría haber sido un idiota como Malfoy y ella estar enamorada de mí- Hermione sonreía y Harry se sentía fastidiado

-¿Y que hay de malo si en un primer lugar se enamorara de alguien que no conocía?

-Pues todo, es lo que a mí me pasó con Cho

-Pero es que Cho resultó ser diferente a lo que tu imaginabas, si hubiese sido igual, o mejor...

-¿Pero como voy a ser mejor de lo que se imagina? No va a salir bien...

-Que tonto eres Harry, siempre tienes que comerte la cabeza por cualquier nimiedad

-Eso no es cierto yo no me... ¡No es una nimiedad!

-Vale, vale, lo que tu digas.- Harry bufó y se cruzó de brazos evitando mirar a Hermione

-Bien, me vas a decir que puedo hacer o no? –gruñó despues de un rato, y se enfurruñó aún más cuando descubrió que Hermione seguía sonriendo.

-Primero vas a olvidarte de ese asunto cuando estes con ella, ¿vale? Es decir, no se te ocurra plantearle a Ginny si te idealiza o no- Harry sintió como algo dentró de el le pateaba la conciencia, era demasiado tarde para seguir ese consejo. –Y segundo, limitate a conocerla más y a pasarlo bien con ella, Ginny es una chica muy divertida, y te sorprenderá cuanto puede parecerse a sus hermanos Fred y George... Y te advierto que no es de esas chicas a las que le gusta ir a cafes ridículos o a comprar peluches ni nada por el estilo... ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir? –Harry afirmó con la cabeza –Ella se deja querer con facilidad, y no querrá separarse de ti ni un momento, Harry no te podrás creer lo mucho que ella a esperado algo como esto –Harry volvió a evitar mirar a Hermione, se sentía culpable del tiempo que habia ignorado a Ginny sin darle importancia a los esfuerzos de esta por atraer su atención. -Por cierto- agregó Hermione bajando del alfeifar con un saltito –ten cuidado con lo que la preguntas porque es extremadamente sincera...- en su voz se notaba un deje de resignación

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya lo comprenderas...- Dijo Hermione sacudiendose su túnica de plumitas de ave, despues miró a Harry con una media sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda –venga, no seas tonto y pasalo bien, ¡Ya no queda nada para las fiestas de navidad!

Y era cierto, no quedaba practicamente nada para las fiestas de navidad, solo dos días para coger el tren hacia la estación, y un día antes iva a Hogsmeade por segunda vez en el curso. Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, habían encontrado un lugar perfecto para aquella tarde nevada en Hogsmeade, era una especie de casa rural, de madera, en la ladera de una montaña, pasarían allí la tarde tomando dulces y contemplando lo que habían comprado en las tiendas del pueblo, Ron y Hermione, que antes de salir nunca había parecido que tuvieran nada de que hablar, charlaban y se interrogaban uno al otro sobre su infancia y sus Arkas preferidas, las arkas eran como la peliculas muggles pero Harry no tenía ni idea de cómo serían, Hermione no conocía casi ninguna Arka, pues sus padres eran muggles y por tanto iva al cine con ellos, asi que Ron la explicaba con emoción sus preferidas. Al otro lado de la sala Ginny y Harry ojeban un libro de humor que se había comprado Ginny, donde las imagenes de magos humoristas recitaban sus chistes en cada viñeta.

-Es sorprendete como la cultura muggle que desgraciadamente corre por nuestras venas puede afectarnos en momentos de nuestra vida- recitaba uno de los magos del libro a un público inmenso que sostenía una sonrisa de expectación –si, si- afirmaba el mago de aspecto destartalado pero locuaz –por ejemplo, cuando vamos al baño- hubo una risa general –uno se sienta tranquilamente en sus aposentos matinales y cuando se dispone a acabar la faena el papel higienico se ha alejado alegremente y no lo alcanzamos, ¡Y claro! ¿Para que queremos la varita en el baño? ¡Con lo bien que nos hubiera venido el "accio"! Pues no señoras y señores, nos tenemos que arrastar, alargar y hacer malavarismos en plan muggle para alcanzarlo ¡Y todo por una odiosa costumbre heredada de ellos...!

Harry y Ginny se rieron de unos cuantos chistes y acabaron cerrando el libro, Ginny dio un amplio bostezo y tumbada boca abajo, como ambos estaban, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos bajo la mirada atenta de Harry, ambos se encontraban sobre una amplia moqueta que cubria toda la sala.

-Ginny, ¿me perdonas? –La preguntó en un hilo de voz

-¿El que?- inquirió a su vez Ginny mirandolo con lo parpados semicaídos

-Lo que te dije el otro día...- respondío Harry apoyando la barvilla sobre los brazos cruzados en la alfombra.

-No pasa nada, ya te dije que no soy capaz de enfadarme contigo- Ginny se arrastró un poquito hacia Harry y le cogió el brazo, apoyando sobre él su mejilla y cerrando los ojos

-¿Tienes sueño?- Preguntó Harry con la voz tenue, Ginny asintió, Harry levantó la mirada como en la busqueda de algo que pudiera acomodar a Ginny para que se quedara dormida, pero solo se encontró con los ojos de sus dos mejores amigos fijos en Ginny y él –Vosotros a lo vuestro- Gruñó con fastidio, pero Hermione le saco la lengua y Ron mantenía una sonrisa burlona, Harry se fijó en que sus dos amigos se cogían de la mano. –Ginny...- murmuró Harry incorporando cuidadosamente a Ginny mientras se sentaba en la alfombra, esta se dejo caer sobre su pecho sin abrir los ojos –Si te quieres acostar hay un cuarto arriba...- Ginny hizo un sonido indefinido y se incorporó apoyada en Harry y frotandose los ojos, se dirigieron hacia las escalerillas donde tras una puerta de roble se encontraba la unica habitación de aquella pequeña casa.

-¿Dónde vais?- Preguntó Ron soltando la mano de Hermione y dispuesto a levantarse

-Arriba- dijo Harry con naturalidad, bajo el brazo de él Ginny miraba a su hermano cansinamente

-¿Arriba a donde?

-Pues a la habitación, a lo único que hay en ese piso- Ron seguía en una pose entre la incorporación y el ademán de sentarse, Hermione miró el techo y suspiró fugazmente

-¿Y que vais a hacer?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Harry confundido

-Tengo sueño Ron- dijo Ginny con voz débil. Ron pareció decidirse y se recostó con los brazos cruzados, examinó a Harry y a Ginny como si evaluará algo y volvió a coger la mano de Hermione.

-¿Y por que no te duermes aquí?

-¡No puedo dormir en el suelo!- Ron gru

-Pues bueno, vale.- Harry y Ginny subieron al cuarto y Ginny se desplomó en una de las camas, Harry se sentó a su lado y la acarició el pelo

-¿Qué le pasa a Ron?- Preguntó todavía extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Pues que además de celos tiene miedo

-¿Miedo de que?

-No lo se, es tonto... es que el sigue pensando que soy una niña...- Harry alzó los hombros, no lo entendía del todo pero le daba igual

-Bueno, duermete- dijo mirando su reloj –a las 7 tenemos que irnos, son las cinco y media.

-Vale...- murmuró Ginny con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, emitió un pequeño gruñido y se acomod

-Yo tambien creo que voy a descansar un rato...- meditó Harry, se levantó para dirigirse a la otra cama cuando Ginny lo agarró de la mano.

-No, quedate aquí...- murmur

-¿Q-que? No... prefiero ir a la otra...- dijo ruborizandose

-Porfa...

-Pero... es mejor que no Ginny, ya has visto como se pone tu hermano por tonterias y...

-Solo quiero dormir contigo

-Ya, bueno, pero no- Ginny abrió los ojos y lo amenazó con la mirada

-Bu-bueno- titubeó Harry, y se tumbó al lado de Ginny, mirando al techo con las manos en la nuca y sin acercarse, entonces Ginny se movió hacia él, se incorporó un poco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, y después sencillamente le abrazó y se recostó bajo su barvilla, Harry que se había quedado de piedra no se movió; finalmente y echando una mirada nerviosa a la puerta de la habitación decidió echar al menos uno de sus brazos por encima de Ginny, que respondió agarrandolo mas fuerte y suspirando.

Sin saber como se despertó cerca de una hora más tarde, entreabrió los ojos y tardó en recordar que hacia allí, entonces se sorprendió así mismo recostado de lado con Ginny pegada a él, todavía profundamente dormida, Harry intentó incorporarse pero Ginny murmuraba y se agarraba más a él, Harry miró el reloj eran las siete menos cuarto. Sacudió suavemente a Ginny.

-Un poquito más...- decía ella entre sueños

-Ginny es tarde, tenemos que irnos...

-No.., podemos saltarnos la primera clase...- murmuró trepando de la cintura al cuello de Harry con gesto suplicante pero los ojos todavia cerrados, Harry se fijo en que sus pestañas eran, como su cabello, de un color rojizo, y que cuando dormía se le ponían las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Y que tenemos a primera hora?- preguntó Harry siguiendola el juego

-Pociones... odio pociones- relataba Ginny –Pero no...- Ginny se retorció un poquito y abrazó más Harry –no puedo faltar...- continuó diciendo con voz casi inentendible, y claramente entre sueños

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó Harry con dulzura, Ginny se separó un poquito de él de manera que parecía que iva a mirarle a los ojos -¿Por qué?

-Porque asi veré a Harry... entra en pociones cuando yo... salgo...- Ginny adoptó un gesto afligido en su ensoñecido rostro

-Ginny estoy aquí, no hace falta que vayas a pociones- Ginny no se movió, su respiración se hizo repentinamente regular y profunda y Harry de nuevo la agitó con sutileza intentando despertarla; Hermione tenía razón ¿Qué más da si Ginny lo había querido antes de conocerle? ¿Qué importaba si resultaba que ambos lo pasaban bien juntos? Entonces Ginny parpadeó y sus largas pestañas descubrieron sus ojos azules como el cielo. Por un largo minuto Ginny contempló a Harry embelesada, después le acarició la nuca y la cara como si con aquel gesto comprobará que el muchacho era real, Harry no podía dejar de mirarla y cuando ella se acercó para besarle el aceptó y cerró los ojos, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Ginny y se acariciaron los labios, cuando el sonido de la puerta de roble a su lado los interrumpió, se escucho un gritito ahogado, casi un exalación exagerada Harry giró el cuello bruscamente con Ginny todavía entre sus brazos, Hermione estaba en la puerta con las manos tapandola la boca y despues intentó cerrarla haciendo gestos de aviso, pero no hubo tiempo de reaccionar porque Ron irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Hermione como era el hechizo para...?- Ron llegó haciendo florituras con su varita, cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con Harry y su hermana abrazados sobre el edredón y sus caras amenazadoramente cerca. Como buscando una explicación en la cara de sus amigos miro a uno y al otro con gesto de desconcierto, despues frunció el ceño y se infló amenazadoramente, Ginny se incorporó en el acto, saltó de la cama y se fué hacia su hermano.

-Quería dormir con Harry- le dijo con voz trémula, Harry por su parte estaba rojo como un tomate, por supuesto que solo querían dormir, su amigo lo miraba severamente, Harry se puso los zapatos (lo único que se habia quitado para acortarse) y reparó en que los botones de su camisa que habia desabrochado porque tenía calor, se abrochó los cordones lo mas lentamente que fue capaz. –Ron, no se lo digas a mama, Ron...

-Yo no soy ningún chivato- dijo Ron fríamente –pero os habeís pasado de todas maneras, y tú tienes 14 años- Ron seguía hablando con Ginny pero no la miraba

-¡En Abril hago los 15!

-¡Me da igual! Todavía tienes 14 y Harry 16, y si tuvierais un poco de vergüenza no se os ocurriría revolcaros en una cama.- Harry se anudó el zapato tan fuerte que lo deformó.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Tú si que te has vuelto loco, vaya amigo...

-¡Eres un paranoico! ¡Solo estabamos durmiendo juntos! ¡Fue ella quien me lo pidió!- Harry señaló a Ginny y al momento se sintió mal de haberla acusado, pero es que era cierto, y el no quería que Ron pensará que era un aprobechado, entonces Ron clavo su fría mirada en los ojos de Ginny que le miraba a un palmo por debajo de su hermano, puesto que este era mucho más alto que ella.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Ginny asintió –Pues eres una imbécil

-¡Ron!- Le regañó Hermione –No la hables así, es tu hermana y ya es mayorci...

-¡Es mayor para lo que quiere!

-¡Ron! ¡No estaban haciendo nada!- Replicó Hermione

-¡Bien! ¡Ponte de parte de Harry, como siempre!

-¡No estoy de parte de nadie!

-¡Me da lo mismo que los apoyes! Ginny me ha decepcionado, y Harry mucho más, que salgais un par de días no te da derecho a meter mano a mi hermana- Harry no pudo aguantar más sentado a los pies de la cama se incorporó y fué hacia Ron con decisión, Ron por su parte empuñó la varita, mientras Hermione sujetaba a Harry y Ginny a su hermano.

-Eres un estúpido, ¿Por quien me tomas?- Le preguntó Harry con desdén a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Eres tú el que se cree capaz de hacer lo que le viene en gana.

-Ron, recapacita- intentó serenarse Harry- Yo nunca... yo no haría... ¡Yo no soy capaz de nada de eso!

-Ah, que pasa, que eres gay o algo asi?- Hermione regañó a Ron, pero no valio de nada, era casi imposible sujetar a Harry.

-¡Vete a la mierda Ron! ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad y no es la primera vez que no me crees! –Ron no dijo nada, miró las caras de sus dos mejores amigos, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, Harry no hizo siquiera ademán de seguirlo, Hermione lo soltó y los tres se quedaron en silencio evitando encontrarse la mirada, sin embargo Harry si se dirigió a Ginny –Lo siento Ginny, no quería acusarte, yo... lo hize sin pensarlo, de todas formas te advertí que no era buena idea...

-Me advertiste... ya, lo se- Ginny levantó la vista del suelo y lo miró –perdona por ser tan idiota, ¿sabes? Estoy un poco cansada de demostrarte cuanto te quiero, cuando te decidas a corresponderme en vez de pensar estupideces incoherentes dimelo.

-¡Yo no pienso nada incoherente...! Es... lógico que pensará que tú... sin conocerme... que quizás...- Harry no pudo continuar, no tenía sentido hablar con una puerta tras la cual acababa de desaparecer Ginny, Harry buscó consuelo en los ojos de Hermione, pero no lo encontró.

-Te dije que no la dijeras nada sobre eso...

-Pero...

-Es tarde Harry, tenemos que irnos ya.- Hermione también se marchó. Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que había sucedido, a unos días de las vacaciones de navidad, todo era perfecto, y en a penas unos minutos... Pero no iva a dejar que todo se desmoronara por algo tan absurdo, hablaría con sus amigos y los cuatro se reconciliarían, claro, hablaría con ellos cuando supiera que decir.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Bueno, no se pq pero me parece que estoy perdiendo facultades, ultimamente no me gusta lo que escribo, ademas es díficil que encaje con la otra historia, puesto que en esa se dice que todo va como la seda hasta las vaciones de navidad, pero bueno... sobre lo del barón sanguinario lo dejo para otra historia... (ejem!) y bueno... es que quería alargar el fic por lo menos un cap más hasta el otro fic de navidad, en fin... Darme vuestra opinion sincera si os parece que lo he estropeado o no, porque de los errores se aprende. Un beso!_

_TheHard: El e mail te lo he escrito a la dire que sale en tu bio, todavia no lo has leído? Bueno, me alegro qeu te gustara el cap, aunque Malfoy se merecía mucho más... :P un beso!_

_Tabatas: Como siempre gracias por tu RR y por comentar lo qeu mas te gusta (Si hay algo q no ya sabes que tb pdes decirmelo :) ) ¿Te pareció un gesto machista? La verdad es que yo no reparé en ello... Sobre lso conjuros en parsel la verdad es que se me ocurrió derrepente y me deje llevar.. :S un besito tabatas! _

_Maryttha ¿Como estas? Bueno, menos mal que al final el toque de "acción" parece haber gustado o por lo menos ser aceptable... se me ocurrió relacionandolo con el titulo del sexto libro, que no se si sera asi o no "Harry potter y la llama verde" ¿es asi? un beso!_

_Ginny84 ¡Gracias por el RR! ¡Y por seguir leyendo! :) _

_Marilawp Gracias, mañana empiezo las clases, y no tardaré en acabar este fic q ad se me va d las manos :S _

_Mary-Tonks Tienes razón es dificil unir las historias, pero espero que me perdones --U Bueno se pueden unir por el hecho de que Harry no cuenta nada a sus amigos sobre lo del parsel... Supongo que ahora sera más dificil unirlas con este nuevo cap, bueno, la verdad es que es la primera vez que hago historias paralelas, y la verdad, no me imaginaba que fuera tan complicado. De todas maneras muchas gracias por el RR, y ya te digo que sorry, q es difícil, y cuando lo acabe espero conseguir hacerlo de manera qeu quede bien con la otra historia. Espero que sigas leyendo y que este cap te haya gustado.. :( un beso! _

_Yalimie hola guapa!! Sobre lo de la idealización es que yo creo qeu es cierto pq lo de Ginny con Harry fue una especie de flechazo, y en eso consisten los flechazos, no? en idealizar a la persona que te atrae en un principio, peroeso es lo que me encanta de la pareja qeu forman, no se si me entendereis.. no quiero decir mucho sobre eso hasta que no acabe el fic. Sobre lo del Barón no voy a profundizar en este fic, sino en un fic en plan sexto librio que me encantaría escribir para matar el tiempo hasta que se decidan a publicar el real. Bueno Yalimie, que auqneu este ultimo cap no me ha dejado "buen sabor de boca" como se suele decir... espero que a los lectores si, y a ti, por supuesto, que me encantan tus RR un beso!_

_Hola Iraty!! Bueno, pues me fío de tí a pesar de tu advertencia, jajaja. Sobre Cho, es curioso pero yo no la tengo manía, ¿He dicho ya que me da pena? ¡Y no tenia ni idea de que el baron sanguinario e s mudo! ¿Donde se dice en los libros? ¿O como se da a entender? :S! Q fallo! El caso es que no se porque al eescribir esa parte del fic habia algo que no me encajaba.. sería eso xD Bueno chica, la verdad es que yo ultimamente no estoy muy inspirada, un besito.. ¡Chao, hasta pronto! ;)_


	9. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 8 **

El carruaje tirado por los Trestalls traqueteaba por el sendero nevado que llevaba hacia Hogwarts, Ginny, Luna, Harry y Hermione, ivan sentados dentro, Ginny hablaba con Luna como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque tenía un aspecto cansado. Hermione estaba claramente triste, miraba los copos de nieve caer fuera y no se molestaba en disimular su nostalgia; Harry observaba a Ginny sin pestañear, Luna y ella hablaban sobre mascotas.

-Mi hermano tambien tenía una rata- Decía Ginny examinando el roedor gordo y mofletudo de color dorado que sostenía Luna –pero no era lo que nosotros esperabamos...

-Si- corroboró Luna –las ratas no son buenas mascotas, son traicioneras, esto es un hamster ruso.- Ginny hizo una mueca de incredulidad

-¿Un hamster...? Luna, los hamster no son criaturas mágicas...

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? Por supuesto que es mágico

-Los hamster son mascotas muggles- dijo Hermione fastidiada –y esta prohíbido utilizar cualquier hechizo sobre ellos

-Este no es un hamster muggle- insistió Luna

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y por que no lo demuestras intentando hacerle un hechizo mutador?

-No tengo porque hacerlo, es un hamster ruso mágico y llegado el momento puede que te lo demuestre- Hermione resopló y volvió a perder su mirada tras el cristal, Luna finalmente guardó al animalito en una jaula llena de toboganes y tubos de plastico. -¿Y tu Ginny, por que no tienes rata?

-No me gustan, yo quiero un perro- afirmó escuetamente

-Pues siendo amiga de Hagrid no entiendo porque no lo tienes ya.- Luna sacó un pequeño platito y vació unas chucherias lechuciles en él y se las puso al hamster, por el gesto de Ginny, Harry supuso que ella debía hacerse la misma pregunta que él, ¿Por qué Luna alimentaba a su hamster con comida para aves? Asombrosamente el hamster comenzó a roerlas y mas tarde se subió a un pequeño tobogan la tiró desde arriba y esperó abajo para cogerla y repetir la operación, desde luego no parecía un hamster muy normal.

-Luna... ¿Qué tiene que ver Hagrid...? En hogwarts no se puede tener...

-Puede cuidarlo él, él tiene a Fang y nadie se lo ha prohibido, ¿No?- Ginny se quedó pensativa

-Pero mi madre no quiere animales- dijo tristemente –solo si me encontrara alguno abandonado que le diera la suficiente pena... pero ni aún así...- Derrepente el carruaje paró, el Trestall sacudió el cuello y Hagrid llegó dandole lo que parecía una pata de cordero ensangrentada; derrepente Hermione parecía muy feliz, y se lanzó a la puertecilla, Harry se situó tras Ginny y Luna para salir, abajo Ron ayudó a Hermione a bajar y la dio un beso en la mejilla

-¡Creía que estabas enfadado!- Le decía Hermione a un uraño Ron mientras subían las escaleras de piedra hacia el vestíbulo, Ron negó con la cabeza, no miró a Harry, echó un brazo por encima de Hermione y se alejó dandole la espalda, después se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas y Luna se separó de Ginny y Harry, Harry caminó en silencio al lado de Ginny y por fin decidió dirigirla la palabra.

-¿Estas enfada...?

-¡NO ESTOY ENFADA!- Gritó Ginny como alma que lleva el demonio, a Harry le recorrió un súbito escalofrío –Como, te tengo, que, decir, que, NO PUEDO ENFADARME CONTIGO- Harry se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo con los ojos resecandose a falta de pestañear, luego consiguió reaccionar y balbucear un "Vale" –No te preocupes... ¿De acuerdo?- Ginny habló con una voz que intentaba dulcificar, Harry recordó los encolerizados y momentáneos ataques de íra de la Sra Wesley y comprendió que Ginny había debido de heredar aquel carácter implacable, muy lejos de encontrar aquello un defecto, Harry, despues de serenarse del susto, la siguió por el pasillo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Me perdonas otra vez?- Insistió Harry y actó seguido cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensando si taparse o no los oídos, por si Ginny volvía a gritar, Ginny simplemente bufó llevandose una mano a la frente.

-Uf... no me imaginaba que podías llegar a ser tan desquiciante –murmuró Ginny

-Gracias- dijo Harry escuentamente, se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó, cogió aire y se dispusó a decir dos palabras pensando que no podía ser tan difícil, pero sin embargo si lo era, ¡Le había llamado desquiciante! ¿Lo diría en serio? Y además... ¡Estaban empezando a discutir sin parar! ¡Como con Cho! ¿Pero cual era el problema? ¿El problema era que Harry no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos, era eso? Porque en ese caso solo tenía que decirlo solo tenía que decir... Ginny no tardó en sucumbir al abrazo de Harry, ella era incapaz de negarle cualquier contacto, porque lo quería tanto... sabía como era Harry, porque en sus intentos de ocultarse revelaba todo de él, pero ¿Por qué él no la decìa aquello? Ella sabía que lo sentía de verdad –Te... Ginny, yo te... te...- No podía, era imposible, Ginny lo había llamado "desquiciante" se cansaría de él, eso es lo que pasa, y todo era culpa de una "nimiedad" como decía Hermione –Te...

-Dime...- Los preciosos ojos de Ginny brillaban espectantes

-Te... tenemos que darnos prisa- La mirada de Ginny se apagó y su abrazo perdió toda su energía, sin embargo se puso de puntillas y besó los labios de Harry con suavidad, sin moverse a penas abrió los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada durante unos largos segundos, Harry no dijo nada, le acarició la mejilla y cogiendole la mano le animó a caminar de nuevo. Pero no podía disimular, no era capaz, notaba como en su garganta se agolpaba un sollozo y le dolían la cuerdas vocales de aguantar aquel gritito de dolor que al final salió como una triste convulsión, soltó la mano de Harry y se limpió con fiereza la primera lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla, intentó tragar saliva, pero de nuevo su garganta se abultaba intentando retener otro sollozo, y en vano, más lágrimas, a Harry se le heló la sangre, no permitiría que la historia se repitiera con Ginny, porque ella era genial, y Harry estaba seguro que no formaba parte de la personalidad de Ginny aquel aspecto triste que la asaltabala, Ginny se alejó de Harry todavía furiosa con su llanto

-No estoy enfadada contigo... ¿Vale?- musitó en un hilillo de voz agudo producto de la dificultad que la suponía aguantar el llanto y hablar a la vez –Por favor, no me sigas...- Ginny se alejó dando unos pasos hacia atrás –Yo... yo no suelo... yo no soy así... lo siento no quiero ser como... como esa...- La voz de Ginny cada vez era más inentendible, hasta que acabó sollozando de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo dirección a ninguna parte, Harry la persiguió y Ginny sacó su varita lo apuntó y dijo "Impedimenta!" Harry chocó al momento con lo que parecía un grueso muro de cristal, un dolor tremendo se le estendió sobre el rostro, cayó de bruces al suelo y sintió un hilillo de sangre resbalarle hacia el labio superior.

-Vaya... que carácter- dijo una voz familiar detrás suya, Harry se giró, y su mirada se encontró con una joven de piel clara, ojos rasgados y orientales y un pelo negro muy brillante, que a pesar de ser casi tan corto como el suyo la quedaba estupendamente, aunque no era nada comparado con el impactante color de Ginny, era Cho Chang. Cho se acercó a Harry y alargó su cuidada mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Harry no la cogió y se levantó solo, Cho sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica y Harry se limpió la nariz -¿Qué la has hecho?- Harry alargó una mano y comprobó que el muro había desaparecido, pero Ginny no estaba, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que decirla que la quería. –Yo que tú no la seguiría, a las chicas con tanto carácter no las gusta que las vean llorar- Harry se dirigió a uno de los muros que flanqueaba el castillo, deseando contestarle a Cho con un rotundo "que sabrás t" y se dejo caer apoyandose en él, Cho lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Le preguntó a Cho sin tan siquiera mirarla

-Estaba despidiendome de un chico de Hufflepuff

-¿Sales con un hufflepuff?

-Con Michael Corner- Harry suspiró, Cho no tenía remedio –pero somos solo amigos, no salimos como pareja, él habla mucho de Ginny, ¿sabes?- Harry no dijo nada –Esta muy colada por ti, y tu por ella...

-¿Por qué te has cortado el pelo? –Preguntó Harry intentando desviar la conversación y presionando su nariz entre el indice y el pulgar, e inclinando lacabeza sobre el muro, mirando al techo, cortando de esa manera la pequeña hemorragia nasal.

-Mal de amores, necesitaba un cambio general- Harry no entendió que tenía que ver el mal de amores con el cambio de look así que no dijo nada. –Haceis buena pareja Wesley y t

-Gracias- se limitó a decir Harry y se arriesgo a mirar hacia abajo para comprobar si ya no le salía más sangre

-Lo digo en serio, se os nota muy compenetrados, hay química entre vosotros. No te voy a preguntar porque habeis discutido...

-Mejor- añadió Harry

-Pero no la pierdas... Es dificil encontrar a alguien a quien querer, ¿sabes? Si fuese fácil todos iriamos por ahí diciendo "te quiero" a la primera de cambio –Harry reparó por primera vez en aquel largo rato en los oscuros ojos de Cho –cuando pasa mucho tiempo, o cuando quieres a alguien de verdad consigues decir algo así...

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-¡Porque eres un solitario Harry! Y no te voy a mentir, eres dicificil de entender...- Harry pensaba exactamente lo mismo de Cho –No eres un chico corriente, ¿sabes? Necesitas a alguien tan poco corriente como tú.

-Creo que es la primera vez que mantenemos una conversación civilizada- Dijo Harry un poco más relajado, Cho asintió.

-Sabes... nunca olvidaré a Cedric, pero tampoco te olvidaré jamás a tí.- Cho se levantó del suelo –Y por cierto, tu amigo Ronald, el "anti-tornados" te estaba buscando

-¿De verdad?

-Si, en el comedor, no se porque pensaba que estabas allí, ¿No habeís llegado juntos de Hogsmeade? –Harry no contestó –En fin... Me marchó ya, ¡Espero que todo te vaya bien!- Cho se estiró y sonrió a Harry –Creo que voy a aprobechar las vacaciones para ir a un balneario, bueno, ¡Hasta pronto Harry!- Cho se alejó de Harry por el pasillo

-¡Hasta pronto...!- Se despidió Harry, Cho ya se había dado la vuelta cuando añadió -¡Y gracias, Cho...! –Harry tampoco la olvidaría, después de todo. Aunque su corazón le pedía frenético que pronunciara las palabras acertadas a la persona adecuada, cierta pelirroja con muchas más sorpresas que las que Harry podía esperar.

* * *

En la sala Griffindor Ron, Hermione, Neville y Dean escribían frenéticos en unos pergaminos mirandose la palma de la mano, mientras Luna leía tranquilamente, no era la primera vez que Luna se colaba en la sala Griffindor, Harry se acercó estrañado a la larga e improvisada mesa de estudió que había situada en paralelo con la chimenea.

-Son los deberes de quiromancia- Dijo Ron

-¿Quiromancia?- Preguntó Harry contento porque su amigo se dirigiera a él

-Trelawny, que nos ha dejado una preciosa nota, es curioso que para ser profesora de adivinación no pronostique sus propios despistes- ante la evidente incomprensión de Harry Ron agregó: –el pequeño tomo sobre la lectura de las manos –levanto un libro pequeño pero robusto y pesado en el que una mano se envejecía arrugaba y se hacia cenizas en la portada para luego volver a repetir la secuencia –tenemos que empezarlo por nuestra cuenta antes de la vuelta a clase... y hacer al menos una lectura.

-¿Para eso me buscabas antes?

-Para eso y para pedirte disculpas

-No, no. Yo tengo que pedirte disculpas a ti, tienes razón no debiamos...- entonces Harry reparó en que no estaban solos y en que los demás lo miraban, excepto Luna que se miraba el dorso de la mano en lugar de la palma con resginación asomandose al libro de Neville por encima de su revista.

-Bah- Ron hizo un gesto despreocupado –Harry yo no pensaba en "eso que te imaginas" sino en algo parecido, en realidad... Bueno, lo entenderías si tuvieras hermanos, mejor dicho, si tuvieras una hermana, creo entender un poco a mi padre... es algo raro, te pasas tu vida a su lado y a la primera oportunidad se va sin agradecerte nada de lo que has hecho por ella... pero en fin, no tiene importancia, ven- Ron apartó una silla entre él y Luna invitandole a sentarse, Harry se sentó, durante un rato se leyeron la mano y bromearon sobre sus destinos, cuando Ginny apareció tras el cuadro de la dama gorda y cruzó la sala hacia la puerta que daba lugar al cuarto femenino, dando las buenas noches a los chicos, Ron y Hermione miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad a Harry y entonces Ron murmuró –Venga, no seas tonto allí hay muchas camas, ¿No?- Harry se ruborizó, aunque sabía que su amigo bromeaba y que le asesinaria si lo volviera a descubrir acostado con Ginny.

-Puedes confiar en mí, me gusta el suelo- Ron le pisó adrede por debajo de la mesa, pero se rió –En serio, tengo que decirle algo muy importante a tu hermana.

-Si, ya me imagino, me lo ha contado Hermione- Harry dirigió una mirada asesina a su amiga, pero esta se escondió ipso facto tras una enciclopedia. -¡venga, no pierdas el tiempo!- Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, y pasando frente varios dormitorios masculinos, se dispusó a llegar al cuarto de las chicas de quinto curso pero las escaleras se convirtieron en un trampolín y resbaló, entonces, aun arriesgandose a despertar a todos lo Griffindor y que le pegaran una paliza comenzó a llamar a Ginny, derrepente lo asaltaba una emoción dificil de definir, se lo iva a decir y nunca más iva a ser tan tonto de tener miedos absurdos y hacerla sufrir. Primero murmuró su nombre, mirando fijamente a la puerta del cuarto bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas y el frío que azotaba aquella torre debido a la altura, su impaciencia le hizo acabar gritando, hasta que el rostro pecoso de Ginny asomó por una puerta y Harry la sonrió.

-¿Estas loco?- dijo alarmada, no llevaba la túnica, ni siquiera llevaba la camisa del uniforme, sino una camiseta blanca interior, seguramente se estaba poniendo el pijama, y por eso también estaba delcalza, tenía un aspecto menos infantil que en la imaginación de Harry, y la manera en que aquella camiseta fina y sin mangas se le ceñía ligeramente al cuerpo asi lo delataba; cuando ella misma se cercioró de como iva vestida se escondió tras la puerta volviendo a asomar tan solo su rostro.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte- La dijo Harry sin bajar la voz, Ginny se llevó un dedo a los labios y examinó el cuarto para comprobar si alguien se habia despertado. Ginny se perdió dentro de la habitación y salió con unas zapatillas y una chaqueta fina y remendada, aquel aspecto algo destartalado solo conseguía darla un aire de inocencia, aquel aire que la caracterizaba y que habia sido en parte el culpable de que Harry siempre la viera como a una niña. Ginny bajó con cautela puesto que las zapatillas no eran muy seguras, Harry se paresuró a extender los brazos para ayudarla a bajar, aunque no la hacia demasiada falta.

-Harry...-decía en voz baja mientras miraba los escalones al bajar -¿...te das cuenta de la hora que es? –entonces llego al final de las escalera, se piso el pantalón y resbaló ligeramente, Harry la recogió.

-Tenemos que hablar, no te voy a decir que me perdones porque...-Ginny frunció el ceño –me das miedo cuando te enfadas –con el ceño todavía fruncido ocultó una sonrisa- acompañame al cuarto de los chicos, no hay nadie y podemos hablar- La chaqueta de hilo de Ginny la resbaló descubriendo uno de sus hombros, se pusó algo nerviosa y miró a Harry incrédula

-¿Pero que dices? Mi herma...

-Ya se lo he dicho a Ron, no pasa nada, confía en mí- Ginny se ablandó, siempre había confiado en Harry, en Harry salvando su vida, en Harry salvandolos a todos... Harry volvió a cubrir el hombro de Ginny, bajo su mirada, se puso nervioso y la sonrió ¿Por qué lo miraba así? –Vamos- Harry cogió la mano de Ginny y se dirigieron a su dormitorio con sigilo, empujaron la puerta, y tras comprobar que efectivamente no había nadie, pasaron.

-¿Cuál es tu cama?- Preguntó Ginny con curiosidad. Harry señaló su cama de dosel, en cuya mesilla de noche reposaban una chucherias lechuciles, un par de libros sobre quiditch y mas chucherias desperdigas junto con algunas ranas de chocolate duras como una piedra, Harry se avergonzó e intentó recogerlo todo precipitadamente, pero solo consiguió parecer aún más desordenado al meterlo todo a tropel en los cajones de la mesilla –No te preocupes- decía Ginny dando saltitos sentada en el colchón –mi mesilla esta peor- Harry no la creyó, pero se sentó a su lado. Por una de las numerosas ventanas del cuarto entraba la luz procedente de los invernaderos y de los pisos inferiores, Harry miró fijamente el rostro afligido de Ginny, que su tímida sonrisa pretendía disimular, y se sintió tremendamente culpable, la chaqueta de lana había vuelto a resbalar bajo sus hombros, en la habitación hacia frío, pero Harry por alguna razón se sentía agobiado y abochornado, asi que se deshizo de su túnica, Ginny y Harry se sostuvieron la mirada, Harry separó los labios varias veces sin emitir ningún sonido –No pasa nada Harry, no tienes porque decirlo, solamente me conformó con que no... no pienses, no imagines, no se como explicartelo...- Antes de que Ginny pronunciará una palabra más Harry la interrumpió aprobechando el momento en que Ginny cogia aire para suspirar y besandola en aquel instante, quizás la besó más brevemente de lo que tenía planeado, pero no podía esperar más.

-Te quiero- Dijo sin más preámbulos. El silencio se hizo entre ambos, y Harry no pudo evitar disculparse de nuevo –lo siento mucho y sobre lo que paso en Hogsmeade, tú no tienes la culpa, yo tambien quería dormir contigo- Los ojos de Ginny brillaban de felicidad y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, acto seguido se tiró al cuello de Harry con tanto impetú que casi lo derriba, semitumbado sobre el colchón se salvó de acabar totalmente tirado sobre la cama al sostenerse con una mano, Ginny lo estrujó más y más, hasta que, como ya empezaba a ser constumbre, Harry notó que le faltaba el aire, y entonces aflojó, y fue descendiendo hasta esconder la cabeza bajo su barvilla, Harry levantó una mano y la acarició el pelo. Durante unos relajados minutos en los que era una pérdida de tiempo pensar y negarse a disfrutar simplemente del tacto de su pelo, se quedaron asi, recostados y en silencio, después Ginny se incorporó y su chaqueta resbaló totalmente, aunque no pareció importarla, puesto que la dejo caer hasta sus codos, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron, miraron hacia abajo, hacia los ojos del otro de nuevo, se ruborizaron por alguna razón y se acercaron tremulamente para darse un largo beso, un beso algo más extraño, más atrevido que los anteriores, y ¿Cómo decirlo? Mucho más entregado, si, quizas esa era la palabra, entregado, confiado, un poco más consciente y satisfecho que los anteriores, y gracias a que estaban más tranquilos eran capaces de dejarse llevar sin preocuparse por como estaban besando, y cada vez que se separaban volvían a reir tímidamente abrumados, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? saberlo, y además ¿Qué importaba? Si el tiempo ya no tenia sentido, era increíble como pasaba tan brevemente a veces... y cuanto significado podía tener una mirada, ¿como era posible que solo fuera capaz de mirarla a ella?, estaba completamente seguro que si al salir de aquel cuarto alguien le preguntaba que llevaba puesto no lo recordaría y solo podría contestar "Ginny...". Harry, inevitablemente, bajo su mirada a la camiseta interior.

-Es un poco infantil- aseguró Ginny en un hilo de voz, y paso los dedos por un bordado minúsculo del cuello de la camiseta, algo escotado que dejaba entrever las piel brillante que dibujaba la clavídula de la chica.

-A mi me parece que te queda muy bien-. Dijo Harry acariciandola el hombro y volviendola a besar.

-Pero...- insistía Ginny –a mi me parece infantil- Harry no dijo nada, no tenía ni idea de que tipo de camisetas prefería Ginny, quizas solo porque tenía ese minúsculo bordado ya no era de su gusto, las chicas son tan raras... -¿Sabes? Antes, cuando no te fijabas en mí, pensé cambiar mi estilo de vestir- Harry empezó a sentir como le invadía cierto nerviosismo culpable. –De hecho quise comprarme... otro tipo de ropa... Pero mi madre no me dejó, no se si me entiendes... algo asi como lo que suelen llevar Parvarti y Lavender ¿Te has fijado?- Harry intentó hacer memoria, pero lo cierto era que no se fijaba en como vestían otras chicas casi nunca, pero recordó el comentario que Dean hizo un día "¡Si Parvarti sigue poniendose baqueros cortos para abonar, voy a suspender herbología ¡Madre mía que cu...!"

-Am... más o menos...- dijo Harry

-Pues bien, algo as

-Pero... ¿Por qué? –Ginny se rió aunque sin emitir ningún sonido

-Es evidente, para atraer tu atención

-Ah pues... con todo lo que suele pasarme cada año no tengo mucho tiempo de fijarme en las chicas...

-Sin embargo en Cho sí- Harry dio un respingo, se sintió un poco enfadado –perdona... es que me cuesta... en fin...

-No pasa nada. Además ahora me gustas tú, y...- Harry recordó un sermón de Hermione de quinto curso, en el cual le contaba que a las chicas las gustaba que las demostraran que las encontraban guapas. –Eres más guapa que Cho y más inteligente- Ginny esta vez si rió sonoramente, y Harry se sintió fastidiado y avergonzado a la vez.

-¡No hace falta que mientas Harry!- Exclamó –Cho es más guapa, más alta, más delgada y todo eso, y además es una Ravenclaw- Harry sintió derrepente ganas de estrangular a Hermione, pero de nuevo recordó sus palabras "Ginny es extremadamente sincera..." –Mira, no hace falta que me digas guapa ni nada de eso para que este contenta y cosas así- seguía sonriendo burlonamente –tonto.

-Pues entonces te digo fea- Ginny volvió a reírse

-No me importa lo tengo asumido- le contestó sacandole la lengua

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que más tienes asumido?

-Que eres un tonto, y que tu si que eres... guapo.

-No hace falta que me hagas la pelota para que estes contento y cosas así- dijo Harry imitando su contestación anterior, Ginny sonrió, no dijo nada, quizás no sabía que decir, Harry rompió su fingida seriedad y empezó a reírse mientras la hacía cosquillas. Sin saber como acabó inclinado sobre ella con una mano a cada la lado de su cuerpo, y tan cerca de su rostro que comprobó que era cierto, que, a su manera, tan diferente a Cho, era mucho más bonita, mucho mas interesante y mucho más dulce que ella.

-Ahora si que tu hermano podría matarme perfectamente si entrara a la habitación- Ginny asintió con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y ambos se incorporaron, Ginny se levantó, se estiró (de manera que al hacerlo dejó ver unos centimetros de su abdomen) y dio un largo bostezó.

-Harry...- Le preguntó en un hilo de voz después de frotarse los ojos ¿Crees que el año que viene seguiremos volando juntos?

-El año que viene y...- murmuró acercando su mano al rostro de Ginny – ...todos los que quieras- los labios de Harry se acercaron lentamente a los de Ginny cuando unos gritos provenientes de abajo los interrumpió, alguien subía escandalosamente las escaleras mientras otros bajaban.

-Donde os habiais metido?- preguntaba la voz de Ron

-Asuntos de negocios hermanito- decía otra voz

-Uauuu! ¿De donde habeis sacado todo eso?

-¡No hagais preguntas y a disfrutar! ¡Hay que empezar las fiestas como Dios manda!

-Si!- corroboró la voz de otro de los gemelos -¡Y mañana a casa a continuar el jolgorio!

-¡Son mis hermanos!- exclamó Ginny que fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, luego volvió hacia Harry y le beso con impetú los labios, y bajo las escaleras a tropel.

-¡Harry baja, deprisa!- decía la voz de su mejor amigo, y entonces por la puerta semiabierta del cuarto entro una dragón traslúcido y brillante flanqueado por bengalas del doctor filibuster que rebotaban por los muebles, Harry atravesó la habitación agachado y tapandose la cabeza y bajó a la sala común, Luna se encontraba en medio de la sala subida a la mesa de estudio.

-¿Soleis hacer esto todas las noches?- Preguntó asombrada.

-No Luna, solo cuando a mis hermanos les da por ahí- dijo Ginny entre Fred Y George que la enseñaban como prender los mejores fuegos artificiales -¡Ven, Harry! ¡Esto es genial!- Harry fue hacia Ginny y sus hermanos corriendo

-¿Qué tal heroe?- Le preguntó George

-Si, como estas Romeo?- corroboró Fred

-Mejor que nunca- contestó Harry haciendose con cuatro cohetes que no tenía ni idea de lo que eran.

-Mirad a Hermione- dijo Fred riendose –esta muy entretenida insonorizando todas las paredes.

-Si, que pena, no podemos decirla que ya lo hemos hecho nosotros, no creo que nos escuche entre este alboroto, ¿No crees? – Los gemelos se rieron

-Ey Fred! Mira Ronnie, se ha atrevido a salir de debajo de la mesa para ayudar a Hermione

-¡Pero que romántico!- Los gemelos volvieron a reirse y Ginny les metió algo por la espalda y se pusieron a brincar

-¡No os paseis!- les amenazó entre risas. Pasaron un largo rato entre fuegos artificiales, Hermione acabó prendiendo una bengala presionada por Ron, todos, incluso los de primer curso, que en un prncipio estaban aterrorizados, disfrutaron de lo lindo. Finalmente entre el barullo Ginny tiró de la túnica de Harry por detrás y le susurró al oído:

-Feliz navidad Harry...- Y Harry sintió que lo mejor que había hecho aquel año había sido volar con Ginny, y, por supuesto, haberla conocido de verdad.

_¿FIN? Nooooo proximamente "Navidad en Familia" Versión H/G y R/Hr ;) Y bueno ahora unas notitas de la autora..._

_Bueno, a ver, en primer lugar creo que soy consciente de la mayoría de los fallos de mi fic, sino, no me importaría que me los dijerais... (¡En serio!) Siempre que no se os olvide decirme por lo menos una cosa buena para que no me deprima jajaja (Es broma) Algunos de estos fallos son, por ejemplo, el contraste con la otra historia, que la modificaré para que ninguna de las dos pierda demasiado el sentido._

_Otro de los fallos es que los gemelos no estan en sexto curso, y que, a mi parecer, no se sabe con certeza en que curso estan si en quinto o en sexto, pues bien, esto pasa porque invento la historia sobre la marcha y no me decido donde situarlos, creo que tambien he cambiado otra cosilla por ahí, o me he inventado algo (creo que el efecto del hechizo "impedimenta") Pero bueno, que asi soy yo... soy tan cabezota que cambio las cosas solo para que queden a mi gusto, y espero que al vuestro también. Ah y por cierto, la introduccion coincide con un aparte de este cap, ya se que no pinta mucho,pero en fin, la puse pq me hacia gracia.. ejem.. y que Luna se cuele en la sala Griffindor tb me lo pasais :P _

_También quería deciros que es muy importante para mí vuestras opiniones, no solo por el fic, sino porque que gusten mis ideas o no, o saber en que fallo para mi es importante, puesto que me gustaría algún día escribir algo totalmente de mi invención. Pero por supuesto no teneis pq andar perdiendo el tiempo criticando, me conformó con los RR que me querais dejar aunque solo escribais una palabra, porque eso es prueba de que leeis. _

_Pues nada, si has leído todo esto te mereces 700 fics y más, J Muchas Gracias, un beso muy fuerte, sino lo he dicho antes ya sabeis que podemos escribirnos, que mi dire esta e la Bio, que me encanta conocer a fans de Harry Potter, como yo, independientemente de sus gustos en parejillas H/G R/H G/D... En fin, incluso H/H ¡¡Un beso!! Aquí van las respuestas a los RR:_

_NOTA: No he subido antes el cap por un problema de conexión, sorry. _

_Ginny For ever ¿Como estas! Gracias por dejarme RR en cada cap wapa! Sobre Harry, yo creo que si qeu se ha pasado un poco, pero que por otra parte es no me extrañaría que algo asi se le pasara por la cabeza. :P un beso! _

_Maryttha! muchas gracias por el link! ¿Y donde leí yo eso de la llama verde? Pues vaya... yo que ya estaba divagando sobre ese título.. ¡Un beso! _

_Lucre, Gracias por tu RR y por decirme que te ha gustado más. :) La verdad es que ahora estoy más a gusto con el cap, pero es cierto que, por lo menos yo, nunca me conformo con lo que escribo, a veces si... pero en fin... Ya sabes que si te apetece me puedes escribir a un besito! Me ha animado mucho tu RR, de verdad._

_¡¡¡Yalimie!!! ¡Que te puedo decir wapa! ¿Tu sabes lo que me gustan a mí lso RR kilometricos? Pues con eso te digo todo :P y lo mismo que a Lucre y a los demas q si quieres nos escribimos. ¡¡Y me he reído mucho con tu RR!! jajaja! Bueno, a ver, no se si he dejado claro si fué un flechazo o no, pero yo pienso que por parte de Ginny sí, pero como bien dices a veces esa obsesion o atencio por una persona puede llevarte a conocerla mucho mas, porqeu observando simplemente se puede conocer muchisimo a una persona, y ademas ¿Que hay de malo en los flechazos? Solo qeu arriesgas más, no? pq imaginas mucho de la persona qeu te atrae, pero en si, yo creo qeu enamorarse es idealizar, y eso se hace con flechazo o no. (Bueno ya me dio la vena filósofa) Yo tb pienso que ROn tiene su parte de razón, porque es su hermana pequeña, y claro, sea Harry o no, eél va a actuar asi tb movido por celos, y en fin... "el mismo" se medio explica en el ultimo cap A ver qeu te parece que quiere decir, ya me diras. Y nada chica, que yo encantada de tus RR, vamos, pero encantadisima. Espero tu opinion sobre el final del fic. Un beso :)_

_¡Hola TheHard! En cuanto pueda te contesto el mail, tengo problemas con la mier del ordenador, ya te contaré, gracias por el RR y porsupuesto por el mail, un beso!_

_Iraty, como siempre encantada de que me escribas, aunque parezca tonto, lo que me has escrito en tu RR me ha hecho sentir muy bien, bueno, mi mayor preocupación es no cambiar a los maravillosos personajes de JK aunqeu es muy dificil, y en fin... a veces puede ser q noparezcan ellos, pues bueno... la verdad es que me falta un poco de soltura, me cuesta mucho esfuerzo, aunque no lo parezca, y que me digais cosas asi pues, hace que merezca la pena, en serio. Muchas gracias Iraty, espero que te guste como acabó el fic. :) un besito! Y cuando quieras nos escribimos! :) Hasta pronto!_

_¡Bikutoru! Me alegro de leerte por primera vez!! Y por supuesto de que te guste la historia, creo que de todas formas puedes dejar RR de manera anónima, pero es mejor asi, para qeu tengas Bio :) un beso, espero q me digas q te ha parecido este cap. _

_¡Hola Tabatas! ¿Como te va? Gracias por el RR, pues yo no veo los miedos de Harry tan tontos, hombre un poco si, por tanto comerse la cabeza, pero en fin, algo me tenia que inventar :P ¡un besito!_

_lizZid Me alegro de que sigas leyendo, espero que este tambien te guste! besos! _

_¡Hola lore! Gracias! ¿Que te parecio este? un beso!_

_¡Hola Degna! Creo que es la primera vez que te leo, no? Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que el final no t haya defraudado y si es asi, dimelo! besos!_

_Mary Tonks Tienes mucha razón, debo dejar mis historias completamente satisfecha, pero con lo indecisa q soy yo.. Gracias por tu punto de vista, yo creo que si, que a esa edad podemos pensar mcuhas tonterias... A ver que te ha parecido el mail. _

_Bueno, pues me despido por un tiempo ya que empezaron las clases, aunqeu no creo qeu tarde mucho en escribir el de navidad, a ver q os parece ese, habran dos versiones, H/G y H/R un beso de nuevo, un saludo y un abrazo!! ¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Algunas cosillas

Hola a tods!! Sois geniales, gracias por los RR

Os quería decir unas cuantas cosillas sobre "Navidades en familia". Una de ellas es que este fic van a ser en realidad dos, una versión H/G y otra versión R/H (o al menos eso pretendo) y puesto que van a ser dos historias en paralelo, pues tardaré mas en subir los caps puesto que las escribiré a la vez pra cometer los menores fallos posibles. :) Eso si, subiré primero una y despues la otra, no va a hacer falta que leaís las dos para entenderlas, y despues de este fic continuará la historia centrandose (sin perder el romanticismo) en voldemort y todo eso.

Bueno, ahora os contesto a los RR, he hechado de menos a algunos lectores, pro confió en q aunqeu no hayan dejado RR hayan leído y les haya gustado ;P besitos.

Pd "Navidades en familia" estará subido en esta semana, quizás incluso hoy, no lo se, pq ya tngo tres caps escritos y creo q pdo subirlos. Un saludo especial a The Hard, que me esta ayudando con el fic.

Yalimie: Como de costumbre tu RR me encantó, me hizo mucha gracia tu pelea con el ordenador, jajaja, pobre :P Me alegro de q t haya gustado el rumbo de la historia, yo creo que el hecho de q cueste decir tq no qre dcir q no se quiera lo suficiente, algo asi quise explicar a través de una Cho que incluso parece semi humana en mi fic jajaja! Sobre la sobreproteccion de Ron creo que es natural y normal y sobre todo dado su caracter, y otras cosas... (lease proximo fic, jajaja) y no, Ginny bajo mi punto de vista es todavía pequeña para... eso. xD. Y tus conclusiones sobre Ron a mi me parecen acertadas y de hecho eso es lo q pienso yo. Pues al msn no me conecto casi nunca, asi qeu prefiero escribirte un mail, pro sino puedes abrir la bandeja de entrada lo veo complicado, jajaja, cuando quieras nos escribimos, espero tu aviso :p besos.

LizZyd: ¿Como te va wapa? Bueno, pues de conexion ya no tngo problemas, ahoa el problema es q el ordenador es d mi hermana, y si sigue de humor para dejarmelo bien, y sino se acabo lo qeu se daba... :( que es eso de "No manches"? Un besito Liz, chao.

Lucre: Hoooola!! Yo siempre procuro responder los RR, y me animan todos, cortos y largos, pero sobre todo el hecho de que simplemente esten ahí. Un saludo :)

Hola Seshy! Te digo asi pq asi firmaste al final del RR no te importa, no? Bueno, pues muchas gracias por el RR, me alegra q te gustara el final, ya sabes que si hay algo que no te convenza estoy encantada de que me lo digas tb :) besitos! (Ya hablaremos de lso 700 fics.. jajaja)

Hola Degna, la otra historia es "Un juego peligroso" Tb es mía, no me gusto mucho pero ahí esta, y es "paralela" a esta, aunqeu la tengo que modificar pq no me gusta mucho como esta escrito el primer cap y como se desarroya, y hay varias cosas qeu deben cambiarse para qeu encaje con este fic. Ah, y es R/H Muchas gracias por escribirme, y un saludo desde Madrid!! CHao!! :)

Orla Potter ¿Como estas? Pues si tnes razon tngo muchas faltas de ortografia sobre todo por la impaciencia d acabar rapido la histori ay pq soy muy despistada, por eso, ahora qeu escribo es próximo fics, voy mas despacio. Sobre si profundizan más creo que se a q te refieres, y t puedo decir q más o menos algo, pro pienso q son jovenes todavia. De todas maneras llegara el momento de q suceda, pro no será en el próximo fic. :) un besito.

The Hard ¡¡Q te puedo decir!! q muchas gracias, y q seguimos en contacto ;)

¡¡Hola tabatas!! ¿como te va? He estado leyendo tus fics, ya habras recibido mis RRs :) Un besito.

Iraty Rowling Que consideres probable lo qeu sucede en mis fics es lo mejor q me has podido decir.. (TT que me emociono) dentro de poco subire la continuacion, es decir la historia de navidad, un beso!

Mary TOnks, mi mail esta en la bio, es q cndo lo pongno por aki no sale no se pq es: o sino un beso!!

¡¡¡Degna me has escrito dos veces q sorpresa!!! Pues creo qeu respondo a tu pregunta arriba. En breve subiré "Navidades en familia" Un besito Degna, gracias!!!!!!!


End file.
